


狐燕相关剧情分析/Related Plot Analysis of cirillac'h

by xuelingxu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuelingxu/pseuds/xuelingxu
Summary: 狐燕两人所有的剧情分析第一章：猎魔人系列之《雨燕之塔》、《湖中女士》狐燕相关剧情细品第二章： CDPR游戏《巫师3》狐燕相关剧情细品All of the cirillac'h plot analysisChapter 1: The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowsk cirillac'h Plot AnalysisChapter 2: The Witcher 3(video game)-CDPR cirillac'h Plot Analysis
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. 原著狐燕剧情分析/The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowsk cirillac'h Plot Analysis

狐燕两人特别是阿瓦拉克从《猎魔人》原著到《巫师3》游戏结局的描写是比较完整的一个角色成长。虽然贤者在小说中就是一个彻头彻尾的加害者，但这两人的剧情还是满满的张力。

沉迷于亚瑟王传说的作者安德烈·斯帕克沃斯基将希里隐喻为被众人所追逐的圣杯。但没有一个人能成功取得圣杯，所有小说里对其有想法/付诸行动中/付诸行动成功/付诸行动失败的全都死得非常惨。

作者钦点女婿一号卡西尔几乎横跨了整个大陆只为保护希里，结果却阴差阳错成了希里噩梦的梦魇之一，还只打了一个照面说了几句台词就匆匆下线。

作者钦点女婿二号单纯圣洁的小骑士加拉哈德是传说中最接近圣杯的骑士，他带着希里在亚瑟王世界游历后剧情留白。在亚瑟王传说中小骑士在碰到圣杯后很快就去世了，在他去世的同时，一只手从天上伸了下来，取走了圣杯。

而游戏里正直善良的史凯裘有两位女婿的缩影，也不幸在去世后还得被鞭尸一次。（叶奈法小说里绝不会用死灵术的，游戏这段有点牵强）

所以圣杯不是那么好得到的，中了诅咒并且经历了青草试炼已经差不多死过一次的贤者是不是可以了（？）

贤者初次登场在第六卷《雨燕之塔》，逼格满满的大艺术家警告猎魔人杰洛特不要再试图为拯救希里而冒风险，这些都是毫无价值的。

> ****“如今雨燕已走上正确的道路，她能出色地保护自己，也拥有让一切事物畏惧她的力量。所以你的帮助毫无必要。** **
> 
> ****第三……唔……“** **
> 
> ****“我听着呢，阿瓦拉克。我一直在听呢。”** **
> 
> ****“第三……第三个理由是，现在有别人在帮她。真希望你别这么自大，以为和那女孩命运相连的人就只有你**** ****一** ** ****个。”** **

贤者非常明显地表达了与希里命运相连的除了杰洛特还有他（艾恩艾尔）。尽管希里是劳拉和克雷格南的孩子，精灵之血中掺杂了人类血统，但是他认为希里是属于精灵的，她也应该回归血脉的起源、原点、归宿艾恩艾尔。

雨燕的象征是新生，她也是带领精灵战胜预言中白霜的唯一一个可能性。他在这里的想法可能只仅限于希冀希里的穿越能力能够再次传承于艾恩艾尔精灵。但当他看到了希里，在希里身上找到了劳拉的影子，这份命运的相连就不再是那么单纯了。游戏里的画直接暗示了他或记不清劳拉的长相或假装在画希里或脑补了希里治愈伤疤后的长相等等，但这也表明了他们的命运也因为劳拉紧密相连在了一起。

《雨燕之塔》最后一幕，俩人初相见，按照船长的说法，这简直就是仙侠小说男女主初见教科书，而这卷的结局也给《湖中女士》带来了无限的遐想。

> ****附近某处，有人正用牧笛——也可能是长笛——吹奏出欢快的小调。** **
> 
> ****樱桃丛后面，一个浅色头发、长着瓜子脸和杏眼的精灵坐在一块圆石上。他继续吹奏，手指在长笛的孔洞上翩翩** **
> 
> ****起舞。尽管他注意到了希里和凯尔比，却没看向她们，也没停止吹奏。** **
> 
> ****精灵用一段长长的颤音结束了曲子。他放下长笛，站起身来。** **
> 
> ****“你怎么现在才来？”他笑着问道，“什么事耽搁了？”** **

这个友善的会面令人无法想象在《湖中女士》希里遭遇的却是监禁与逼迫，这段也是贤者无法洗白的一个历史黑点。

正式剧情开展于第七卷《湖中女士》，希里自知被囚禁于艾恩艾尔世界这个巨大的牢笼，周围的精灵故意说她听不懂的精灵语羞辱和讽刺她。在这里虽然没有得到肉体上的虐待，但却无处不在来自精神上的压迫，而贤者能说她听得懂的精灵语，在某种程度上她内心上还是有点依赖他的，对他也比较信任。

> ****“而你对待我就像对待一个蠢孩子。你甚至没做过自我介绍。"** **
> 
> ****“抱歉。我的名字是克利凡·艾斯平·爱普·科曼·马卡。我是个‘艾恩·萨维尼’，也许你明白这代表什么。”** **
> 
> ****“我明白，”她想掩饰自己的钦佩，但不小心失败了，“代表你是位通晓者。一位精灵巫师。”** **

希里对贤者一直都是比较崇拜的态度，就算小说最后憎恨了他们艾恩艾尔。但在他帮助自己逃亡的途中，却又建立起了坚不可摧的信任。当然这也是因为贤者自身足够学识渊博、本领强大才能一次次赢得希里的支持。这是非常难得的，因为希里并不是个简单单纯的孩子，她经历了太多磨难，也非常会察言观色，她对贤者至少是不排斥的。

> ****“你还怀着巨大的勇气，打碎了好几面堪称艺术品的镜子。”** **
> 
> ****愤怒和羞愧让她涨红了脸。** **
> 
> ****“哦，”他匆忙补充道，“你想打碎什么都没问题。那些只是世俗之物——虽然它们由几百年前的艺术家打造。你愿**** ****意陪我去湖边走走吗？”** **
> 
> ****“镜子的事……”希里结结巴巴地说，脚跟陷进潮湿的砂砾，“我很抱歉。我当时很生气。就是这样。”** **
> 
> ****“哦。”** **

不同于游戏里贤者面对暴脾气的希里只能无奈叹气，小说里的希里经常被贤者的讽刺噎得说不出话来。能摆得平希里的小说里可没几个，就连米希尔当初作为加害者诱奸了希里，但最后她却异常依赖希里，并且随着希里的飞速成长，她已经无法再掌控住希里了。之后的剧情俩人谈到了艾恩艾尔精灵等待希里已经等待了很久——上古血脉已经传承了七代，希里的基因相当于劳拉再世。可希里对劳拉毫无概念与感情，这让贤者迟疑了几乎无法察觉的一瞬间，随后便提出让她生一个孩子来换取自由。

> ****“在我的世界里，他们正面临危险，而你却想把我留在这儿，待上……至少九个月。你要明白，我别无选择。我知** ** ****道对你们来说，上古血脉之子非常重要，但我办不到。我真的办不到。”** **
> 
> ****精灵让坐骑朝她靠近，直至两人膝盖相触。** **
> 
> ****“我说过了，这是你的选择。我们尊重你的选择，但我们也会采取某些措施。你将明白，想逃出这儿是不可能的，**** ****小雨燕。如果你拒绝配合，那你只能永远留在这儿，再也见不到你的世界和你的朋友。”** **

希里面对贤者的要挟愤怒不已，但也无计可施，想到自己还未死去，就还有机会，所以想着要有个拖延战术缓兵之计。

这段的另外一个翻译版本是 ** **两人的膝盖不停地碰触**** 。小说里的贤者是真·斯文败类，一边要挟一边撩，真会玩。独角兽出现，贤者与他手下的精灵开始轻声吟唱某种陌生而单调的旋律抵抗他们的读心术（？）

这里有一段关于独角兽的吐槽相当有意思。

> ****“你们害怕独角兽？可它们睿智又友好。”** **
> 
> ****他没有答话。** **
> 
> ****“我听说，”她不依不饶地说，“精灵和独角兽彼此相爱。”** **
> 
> ****他转过头去。** **
> 
> ****“那就想象一下，”他冷静地说，“情侣吵架是什么样子吧。”** **

艾恩艾尔精灵从独角兽那里窃取了穿越的能力，合理猜测就是上了独角兽生下的后代才得来的，不可能仅是利用和虐待独角兽，自己拥有的才是最可靠的。但是能力传承失败后，一直到了劳拉才重新拥有了穿越能力，却又打了水漂。如今的希里是他们唯一的希望，他们迫切地需要这能力的归位。在贤者的逻辑看来，让希里还一个孩子甚至是非常公平的，就因为克雷格南（人类）偷了艾恩艾尔的孩子。我隐隐觉得他肯定有自己的私心在，除了上古血脉的传承之外，他也希望希里能生下一个劳拉2.0。

> ****两人身高相近，都很高大，只是阿瓦拉克的外貌较温和，骑兵队领袖的脸却仿佛猛禽。** **
> 
> ** **金与黑** ** ****，她心想。** ** ** **善**** ** **与恶** ** ****。** ** ** **光与暗** ** ****。** **

艾瑞汀帮忙赶走了独角兽，在与希里的初次会面中，希里却本能地把刚才才要挟过自己的贤者当成 ** **善**** 和 ** **光**** ，把艾瑞汀当成 ** **恶**** 与 ** **暗**** ，这是一种潜意识的信任或者贤者的长相太具欺骗性。

> ****“的确，她这双眼睛唤醒了我对劳拉·朵伦的记忆。阿瓦拉克，我说得对吗？如果连你都不知道，还有谁会知道**** ****呢？”** **
> 
> ****阿瓦拉克依然沉默。但希里注意到，他苍白的脸上掠过一抹红晕。她有些惊讶，心中默默盘算着。** **
> 
> ****“总之，”黑发精灵用嘲笑的语气说，“我看得出这个小Dh'oine的特别之处。我看得出、也能认识到她的价值。就**** ****像在一堆粪便里找到了金块。“** **
> 
> ****希里的双眼闪现怒意。阿瓦拉克缓缓转过头。** **
> 
> ****“你说起话来，”他慢吞吞地说，“就像个人类，艾瑞汀。”** **

代餐到全艾恩艾尔无人不知的大贤者啊！除了你还有谁更了解劳拉呢？在贤者心里永远都有劳拉的位置。艾瑞汀与奥伯伦都侮辱过希里，但唯独贤者从未嘲笑或鄙视过她，甚至在他们辱骂她的时候出口维护，尽管在现在的他眼里，希里并不是个单纯的人类，她是上古血脉的载体，无论谁也无法对其出言不逊。

之后艾瑞汀初次显示了他的鲁莽与短视，被贤者吐槽太没耐心了。而希里陶醉于艾瑞汀送给她的花。小说里的希里真是迷之喜欢壮汉，曾经要和哈尔玛结婚，现在对艾瑞汀又有点浪漫的幻想。她听到了自己有着劳拉的绿眼睛，心里盘算着的也就是后面掐脖子的名场面。

> ****“提尔·纳·丽亚”阿瓦拉克轻声道。** **
> 
> ****他们走得越近，宫殿愈发引人入胜。希里从喷泉、马赛克瓷砖和雕塑身旁走过，不由心脏狂跳，喉咙发紧。她不**** ****明白这些设施的镂空构造有什么作用。最后她断定，它们没有任何用处、只是为了增添美观与和谐感而已。** **
> 
> ****“提尔·纳·丽亚，”阿瓦拉克重复一遍，“你以前见过这种地方吗？”** **
> 
> ****“见过，”她用绷紧的喉咙说，“我见过这种地方的遗址。在莎依拉韦德。”** **
> 
> ****这次换成精灵沉默良久了。****

贤者的这两句提尔·纳·丽亚足够体现了他对家园的热爱，在游戏中他为了解决白霜不惜离开优渥的生活环境也是为了这片土地不被白霜侵蚀。逃亡中两人吃了多少苦没有人知道，解决白霜也是两个人心照不宣的小秘密，就算心事被贤者炮友戳破，希里照样为这件事保密，他们两个都是伟大的。

希里提起的莎依拉韦德是艾恩希德精灵的遗址，两百年前精灵最后一次奋力反抗人类却以失败告终。保守派精灵彻底放弃进入大山认为自己可以耗得起长时间的等待，却没想到人类的生育能力实在是强得离谱，他们最终失去了这片土地，成为了弱肉强食原则中的败者。贤者沉默良久是想着远方亲戚如今沦落到这个地步，觉得人类恩将仇报。可他们艾恩艾尔自己的这个世界也是靠虐待利用独角兽和屠杀原住人类得来的，本质上和那边的人类没有区别。

小说里的贤者还是相当高傲并且不认为这有什么问题，一直到游戏中他总算说了【我们是一样的，都只是因为我们自认比其他种族优越罢了】他承认了是自己的优越感在作祟，这也是一种进步、一种成长。

> ****“你也要明白，你与生俱来的才能帮不了你。不要试图逃跑。就算你真这么做了，我的红骑兵队也会跨越时间与空**** ****间的裂隙抓到你。”** **
> 
> ****她不太明白他的话。令她困惑的是，阿瓦拉克突然皱起了眉头——艾瑞汀的话显然让他很不愉快。好像艾瑞汀说**** ****得太多了。** **

我快被艾瑞汀笑死了，贤者OS论有一个猪队友的难处。艾瑞汀直接剧透了希里的能力，并且也为希里最终能力爆发提供了辅助，贤者在这里显然不想让希里知道自己拥有穿越能力。

为什么？我个人猜测是就像后面艾瑞汀对希里说的贤者骗了她，不会放她走一样，贤者并不会因为她生了孩子就让她离开，相反他会一直困着她，因为他觉得她不属于巫师世界，她属于这里，她也应该一直留在这里。所以不能告诉她也不能让她觉醒这股力量。她通过这个能力绝对会逃离这个世界。

随后希里去见了奥伯伦，这位650岁就算作为精灵也是高龄的——她的七代外祖父——桤木之王眼神清澈又悲伤，不停在那里吹泡泡，百无聊赖的一副样子。

合理猜测这位精灵王有忧郁症，自己的妻子与女儿都离他而去，给他非常大的打击。他几乎见证了人类的发展史，深深地歧视着人类，但是却接受了自己的顾问阿瓦拉克的建议去睡了希里，也不知是他对于贤者过分信任还是自己脑子已经不太清楚了。但无论是小说里还是游戏里贤者对于这位精灵王都是非常爱戴的。

> ****她在河畔某块平地上找到了阿瓦拉克：在一位稻草色头发的美丽精灵的陪伴下，他正要登上一条小船。**** ****希里见状正要离开，但阿瓦拉克用手势制止了她。他做了个邀请她上船的手势。希里犹豫了一下，她不想当着别** ** ****人的面跟他谈话。阿瓦拉克对那精灵轻声说了几句，亲吻了她的手。精灵耸耸肩，转身走开。她只瞥了希里一** ** ****眼，而那眼神将她对希里的看法暴露无遗。** **

希里在提尔纳丽亚见过的实验室女精灵/炮友登场，不同于游戏里歇斯底里地吃醋，这时的她还是比较平静的，可能这时也不把希里放在眼里。女精灵鄙视希里，但是每次只要希里出现，她就必须得让位，可以说这位女精灵在这时都比不过希里的地位，更不要提贤者女神劳拉了。

她一直对自己的定位有着一定的误解，当然贤者走肾不走心渣作风的可能性也非常大。

> ****“你很失望，”他用的不是提问语气，“失望又幻灭，而且无比愤怒。”** **
> 
> ****“没这回事！我没这种想法！”** **
> 
> ****“你的确不该有。”精灵的语气严肃起来，“奥伯伦很尊重你，把你当做艾恩·艾尔同胞来对待。别忘记，我们赤杨**** ****之民从不匆忙。我们有的是时间。”** **
> 
> ****“他跟我说的可不太一样。”** **
> 
> ****“我知道他说过些什么。”** **
> 
> ****“哦，那你知道他想要什么吗？”** **
> 
> ****“当然。”** **
> 
> ****她已经学乖了许多。当他把长笛放到嘴边，开始吹奏时，她没再叹气，也没表露出丝毫不耐与恼火。长笛的曲调**** ****优美而惆怅。** **

名场面狐燕划船，贤者从小说开始就一直对希里的心理状态了如指掌，轻而易举便能猜测到她在想些什么。他严肃地劝诫希里要尊重奥伯伦，生怕自己的计划有一点差池。和游戏不同，希里在小说里还是很听贤者话的，可能知道反抗他并没有什么好处。

俩人就在一个明媚的下午（？）美丽的河道中央，贤者依靠强大的魔力就能控制小船而不用自己划桨和掌舵，希里则在一边安静地听他吹奏着长笛，一个氛围还不错的约会（？）

> ****“我们会疏散那个垂死世界的居民，以及居住在那里的艾恩·希德——我们的兄弟——我们有救助他们的责任。我**** ****们不会忽视这样的职责。我们会带上那个世界所有面临危机的物种，吉薇艾儿。一个不落，甚至包括人类。”** **
> 
> ****“真的？”希里忍不住开口发问，“包括Dh'oine？”** **
> 
> ****“是的，相信我吧。现在你明白你有多重要，我们又有多在乎你了吧？你的耐心是必不可少的。你应该回到奥伯伦**** ****那边，与他共度一晚，这很重要。相信我，他的举止并非不情愿的表现。他知道这事对你并不轻松，也不想表现** ** ****出不合时宜的草率。他知道很多事，小雨燕。你** **
> 
> ****无非也在意到了。”** **
> 
> ****“是啊，我注意到了。”她不屑地说，“我注意到水流把我们带到了离提尔·纳·丽亚相当远的地方。是时候拿起船桨**** ****了。但话说回来，我没看到船桨。”** **
> 
> ****“因为船桨不在这儿。”阿瓦拉克抬起手臂，扭动手腕，打了个响指。小船停下了。它停在原地，开始逆流而上。** **
> 
> ****精灵舒舒服服地坐在小船里，将长笛举到唇边，全神贯注地吹奏起乐曲。****

察觉到希里对奥伯伦蔑视人类的愤怒与抵触，洗脑大贤者全面上线，开始满口谎言地声称白霜来临之际，借助希里与奥伯伦之子的能力还会带走所有面临危机的物种，包括人类。但这一套说辞对希里还是起了很大的作用，至少在这次交会后，希里终于同意了与精灵王生一个孩子。

这段剧情不禁让人联想到之后逃亡中贤者又是如何同样以白霜为主题劝诫希里面对自己的使命，尽管他这次很诚实，可要在同一个坑里跌两次，希里也没那么傻。一定是发生了什么触动到了希里的内心，她才同意解决白霜，她最后的决定并不止是被洗脑，更多的是有她自己的主观意识存在，她知道自己作为上古血脉之子——天选之女就有必须要承担的责任。

之后希里与奥伯伦并未如贤者所愿成功上床，甚至奥伯伦还穿戴整齐着就离开了，愤怒的希里直接跑去向贤者告状。

> ****“这关我什么事？”她厉声道，“我们有协议的！你们的矮人亲戚没跟你们说过什么叫协议吗？我履行了我那部分义**** ****务！我答应了！如果他不能或不愿意，那就不管我的事了！我才不管他是性无能，还是觉得我没有吸引力！也许** ** ****他厌恶Dh'oine？也许他跟艾瑞汀一样，觉得我** **
> 
> ****就像粪堆里的一块金子？”** **
> 
> ****“你应该，”阿瓦拉克变了脸色，不见了往常的冷静，”没跟他说过类似的话吧？”** **
> 
> ****“我什么也没说。尽管我很想。”** **
> 
> ****“当心点儿。你不知道自己在冒多大的风险。”** **

在小说中一直用平静或者冷静来描述的贤者第一次变了脸色，就因为希里提到了奥伯伦对人类的厌恶和对她的歧视。他生怕这些话被奥伯伦听到后，他就会直接拒绝与她生孩子，将她扔给贤者去做实验或者就直接处死，尽管希里被逼迫与自己的外祖父生孩子，但这条路已经是对她而言伤害最小的了。

> ****"是吗？“她大吼道，”我开始怀疑了！我怀疑你在骗我！也许你从头到尾都在欺骗我……”** **
> 
> ****“我发誓，”阿瓦拉克的脸仿佛石雕，“你会回到你的世界。我向你保证。对艾恩·艾尔而言，诺言受到质疑是非常**** ****严重的侮辱。为了避免你做出这种侮辱的举动，我提议这场对话到此为止。”** **

希里在这时才对贤者起了疑心，开始时她居然还一直是非常信任他的。可能是因为他对她较为友善并没有嘲讽的态度，也可能是因为贤者作为艾恩·萨维尼有种可靠感？贤者解释的内容我不是很相信，我觉得他不会放希里回去的，他结束这场对话也是因为并不想加深希里对自己的不信任，但是他的无视却直接让这场吵架升级，于是名场面掐脖梗来了。

> ****阿瓦拉克甚至不屑回答她的问题。他有失礼貌地俯下身，从希里的胳膊下方钻过，从两排雕塑之间向前走去。** **
> 
> ****“或者是你？”她尖叫道，“你希望我向你献身吗？你觉得怎么样？还是说，你不愿意做这种牺牲？可你说过，我的**** ****眼睛跟劳拉一样！”** **
> 
> ****他两大步走回她身边，双手像捕食的蛇一样突然伸出，如钢钳般牢牢掐住了她的脖子。她这才意识到，只要他**** ****想，随时能像掐死小鸟一样掐死她。** **
> 
> ****但他松开了手。他身体前倾，近距离注视她的双眼。** **
> 
> ****“你以为你是谁，”他轻声质问，“胆敢玷污她的名字？你以为你是谁，敢用这可怜的施舍来侮辱我？哦，我知道**** ****了，我知道你是谁了。你是劳拉·朵伦的女儿。你是克雷格南的女儿，你是个卑微、傲慢又自恋的Dh'oine，是摧** ** ****毁和破坏一切、光是碰触就是亵渎、只是想想就是** **
> 
> ****玷污的无知种族的典型个体。你的祖先偷走了我的爱人，得意** ** ****洋洋、残酷无情地夺走了她。而你不愧是她的女儿，我不会让你连关于她的回忆也一并夺走。”** **
> 
> ****他转过身去。希里努力让遭受挤压的喉咙恢复说话的能力。** **
> 
> ****“阿瓦拉克。”** **
> 
> ****他看向她。** **
> 
> ****“原谅我吧。我的举止既愚蠢又可悲。原谅我吧。而且，如果可以的话，请你忘掉刚才的事。”** **
> 
> ****他走到她面前，拥抱了她。** **
> 
> ****“我已经忘了。”他温和地说，“以后再也别提了。”** **

当希里提出要贤者亲自上的建议时，贤者第一次情绪彻底爆发并差点掐死了希里。其实作为劳拉曾经的婚约者，艾恩艾尔所期待的那个孩子应是劳拉和贤者所出的，所以希里的最佳生孩子对象就应该是贤者。可现在他想尽办法也要让这对象变成劳拉的父亲。他如此精心安排拒绝希里的理由不是因为希里是个人类，而是 ** **不会让你连关于她的回忆也一并夺走**** 。

这句话就说明了如果他睡了希里，就会忘记劳拉，失去关于劳拉的回忆，更关键的是他知道自己就算不靠药物也能成功睡了希里，他石更得起来。他可能都预测到了这些所以他才会竭力促成奥伯伦和希里生孩子。他惶恐所以才会在希里打破他的面具戳中他的心事之后直接恼羞成怒。另外他在这里提到的希里卑微、傲慢又自恋肯定也是决定帮助希里前和他实验室的女精灵吐槽过的，这也是女精灵侮辱希里时提到过的一些点，贤者在小说里还是有点反感希里的一些举止。

希里在这里也挺有趣，被掐脖掐到差点挂了但听到贤者这一段可以说是全书最真心的台词之后，居然又觉得是自己错了，还主动承认了错误乞求原谅。希里在小说中的遭遇导致她极度缺爱、缺乏安全感，因此只要有一点点的温暖她都会紧紧抓住，甚至可以自欺欺人地将一些罪恶合理化，贤者作为一个加害者对她较为友善，她就可能斯德哥尔摩综合症又犯了。加害者表露了痛苦的情绪，她就又感同身受了。

这次争吵以一个温和的拥抱结束。这又是耐人寻味啊！在希里道歉之后立马就恢复正常情绪并且第一次拥抱了希里，这也太快了吧。当他近距离注视她的眼睛时可能他就后悔做出这么冲动的行为了。

** **不愧是她的女儿** **

我合理猜测贤者这时已经开始将希里当成劳拉代餐了，而且把希里当成劳拉来代餐更能满足自己。他已经发现希里身上有太多劳拉的影子了，特别是绿眼睛真是暴击啊！希里示弱道歉之后，他完全可以就点个头说几句话，这拥抱绝对夹带私货！掐脖名场面之后贤者就此下线，也没有再次出场去阻止希里的离开，他的剧情并不完整，感觉作者对整个艾恩艾尔的描写都是点到为止，挖了一个坑就扔那了。CDPR可能也是嗅到了书中狐燕的芳香，于是在游戏中补完了他俩的剧情，带感！

> ****“阿瓦拉克，”她用沙哑的嗓音说，“他向我保证过。质疑精灵的诺言似乎是种侮辱。”** **
> 
> ****“阿瓦拉克是艾恩·萨维尼。通晓者有自己的一套荣誉标准，他们会用冠冕堂皇的话语隐藏那个古老的原则：只要**** ****目的正当，就可以不择手段。”** **
> 
> ****“我不明白你为什么告诉我这些。除非……你想从我这儿得到什么。你想跟我做交易。你想要什么……艾瑞汀？我** ******的自由……要用什么来换？”****

鉴于书中的艾瑞汀是个猪队友憨憨，一直剧透准确。所以我相信他说的贤者不会让希里离开这里是真实的，艾瑞汀一直觉得希里就是个无名小卒，觉得贤者如此重视她非常可笑。他在小说里也一直在挑拨离间狐燕之间的关系，希里上次刚对贤者起过疑心，但被他的一套质疑精灵的诺言是种侮辱的说辞给说服了，对他还是比较信任的，就算艾瑞汀告诉了她贤者的不择手段，她也并没有过多在意，反而对艾瑞汀产生了一些戒心。

> ****“我再跟你说一遍——祈祷吧，向你的人类神灵、偶像和图腾虔诚地祈祷吧。因为若不是我，你能选的只有阿瓦拉** ******克和他的实验室了。到那里去，把自己交给另一种可能性吧——而你根本不明白这意味着什么。”****

奥伯伦与希里连连失败后，他也失去了耐心。他暗示了与他生孩子已经是对她较为友好的一种方式了，如果去了贤者的实验室将会面对什么身心摧残就不得而知了，比威戈佛特兹的实验室好不到哪里去。

希里其实一共应该有三种选择

1、和奥伯伦

2、去贤者的实验室人工授精

3、和贤者

其中3直接被贤者以不能失去对劳拉的回忆给否定掉了，那剩下的两个选项里1是对希里伤害较小的，所以贤者如此积极地计划了1。先是说服奥伯伦，再是警告希里要尊重奥伯伦，施展洗脑大法劝服希里，在希里告状的时候劝诫她不要口无遮拦，同时安排侍女在希里香水里混入一些春药。但在掐脖后他就再也没有管过这计划了，他是否也预测到了希里的离开？他是否也默许了？承认自己的计划失败了？这些都只能靠脑补了。

> ****现在你知道了，她听到脑海里的声音。现在你明白了。是他们干的。是艾恩·艾尔，赤杨之王、狐狸和雀鹰干** ** ****的。这个世界本非他们的世界，是他们用武力占为己有。那是他们开启阿德·盖斯以后的事了。我们也帮了他们** ** ****一把——我们曾遭受他们的利用和虐待。如今，他们** **
> 
> ****又想利用和虐待你。** **
> 
> ****希里丢掉了那颗头骨。** **
> 
> ****“恶棍！”她朝夜色大喊，“凶手！”** **

艾恩·艾尔也是贤者罪无可恕的黑历史，自此希里失去了对贤者所有的信任，而且对他应该是满满的厌恶与仇恨。因为在那坑里躺着的是她的同类，这个世界的原住人类，被武力夺走了家园并且沦落为奴隶被高傲的精灵所鄙视。

小说中的艾恩艾尔精灵是艾恩希德精灵世界中人类的一个比照，同样地通过武力夺取了世界的统治权并将所有异族当成二等公民对待，这也和游戏中想表达的主题一致，那就是万恶的优越感。

小说中的狐燕二人绝不是romance的关系，连心动也谈不上。小说最后，贤者可能从希里身上找到了一些代餐劳拉的点，但他也非常不喜欢她的不礼貌、自恋与狂妄等等典型的人类“劣根性”，而希里则是对贤者好感度直接降至负无穷。两人在这种基础上开展了孤男寡女异世界大逃亡，期间剧情留白，到了游戏中狐燕这条线无处不暗示着这两人之间微妙的关系，让人浮想联翩。

这段羁绊在小说中就以希里逃离了艾恩艾尔世界画上了句号，安老爷子应该也不曾想自己的一个无心插柳却被CDPR在游戏中非常完整地续写补完了。下一章就来分析一下暗示颇多的《巫师3》游戏。


	2. 狐燕游戏剧情分析/The Witcher 3(video game)-CDPR cirillac'h Plot Analysis

本文所有观点仅代表个人立场，如有异议欢迎参与讨论！

同好们们关于许多剧情点的讨论，都给了我很大的启发！特别感谢@[Auphiteus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auphiteus/pseuds/Auphiteus) @[W_archive_func](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_archive_func/pseuds/W_archive_func)

在老福特分析了狐燕在小说里的全剧情，有了这个铺垫总算可以来分析游戏里萌到不行的狐燕线。前期游戏分为两条线，一条是杰洛特视角千里寻女，一条是希里视角千里逃亡，而蕴藏在希里故事中的暗线就是狐燕线，这条线剧情完整且丰富。狐燕两人的人设性格较之原著有不小的改动，如果接受了CDPR续写的有版权的《猎魔人》同人续篇《巫师3》，也接受了狐燕两人的合理角色成长，那就可以开始探讨狐燕两人的感情发展。

阿瓦拉克从原著里囚禁和逼迫希里的始作俑者变为游戏里教导与保护希里的导师，希里从小说末尾的虚无主义变为游戏里的理想主义。两人现在的关系究竟如何？为什么会有这种转变？他们最后会怎么样？

我先来总体概括下狐燕在游戏中的行动轨迹。

阿瓦拉克：群岛德鲁伊森林——威伦精灵遗迹实验室——群岛实验室：期间画了七张大触级别的不同角度的疑似希里肖像图——感应到希里使用远距离传送能力在群岛罗伏藤村海边找到她并向史凯裘求助——将希里送往迷雾之岛——回程途中诅咒爆发变成乌马——辗转到威伦男爵——和杰洛特去了一次维吉码——凯尔莫罕诅咒解除——凯尔莫罕控住暴走希里，自此上线。

希里：群岛德鲁伊森林——威伦驼背泥沼林中夫人——威伦男爵——诺维格瑞：修复魔法护符——诺维格瑞神殿岛使用传送能力传送至群岛罗伏藤村海边被贤者感应并找到——迷雾岛：被贤者施法陷入假死状态——被杰洛特找回并唤醒回凯尔莫罕，自此上线。

关于狐燕分离的时间段，都是我自己推算出来的。在诺维格瑞的读档动画中提到了希里在乌鸦窝住了几个星期（不到一个月），她在诺维格瑞的具体时间并没有明确指出。我推测希里在诺维格瑞又要先找到丹德里恩又要找人修魔法护符又要偷宝藏又要去救杜都，这时间段应该只会比在乌鸦窝长。所以我预估两人分离两个月左右。

叶奈法提到群岛森林的魔法大爆炸发生在几个星期前，而之后杰洛特前往威伦实验室时，贤者已不在那里，所以我预估贤者在威伦实验室待了几个星期（不到一个月）。

希里：威伦（不到一个月）——诺维格瑞（至少一个月）

贤者：威伦实验室（不到一个月）——群岛实验室（至少一个月）

关于狐燕的逃亡时间，从猎魔人视角来说，时间跨度为巫师1（1270年5月）至巫师3（1272年5月），即2年左右。但他们途中穿越的其他世界时间维度不一致，所以可能还要更久一点。其中，两人在疑似赛博朋克2077夜城同居将近半年。

> **杰洛特：这里是什么地方？我总觉得我来过。**   
>  **阿瓦拉克：你来过。你在这儿跟艾瑞汀的投影打斗过。更久以前希里也在这儿为你作战过。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你在说什么？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：你想过你是怎么摆脱红骑士的吗？**
> 
> **杰洛特：想过很多次，但我完全记不起来。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：希里跑来救你。她感应到你碰上了麻烦，从狂猎手中救了你，把你放到凯尔莫罕附近的森林里。**
> 
> **杰洛特：艾瑞汀就是因为这样开始追捕她？全都因为我？她为什么从来没说过？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：唉，说了又能怎样。**

希里因为救了杰洛特，暴露了她长者之血能力的觉醒，自此开始被艾瑞汀追捕。贤者在与杰洛特对话时基本都用了希里的真实姓名，但面对希里时却只叫过两次她的名字。他对于希里的脾气了如指掌，知道希里不会告诉杰洛特是她救了他，而且就算杰洛特知道了这件事，希里被追捕也已经是个既定事实，她受过的那些苦也不会就此抹去。他叹气的表情略带无奈与悲伤，他见证了希里逃亡中遭受的一切磨难。

> **杰洛特：你到底怎么跟阿瓦拉克同路的？**
> 
> **希里：我跟你还有叶奈法在亚瓦隆岛分别后，就发现艾瑞汀和他的红骑士对我穷追不舍。为了甩掉他们，我穿越了很多时空……他们有一次差点就要抓到我了。就是那次，阿瓦拉克莫名其妙地就出现了。他找到传送门，把我们带到艾瑞汀找不到的世界，就在那里待了……喔，大概有** **半年之久** **。**
> 
> **希里：唉，** **我们当初该留在那里的.....**

在希里差点被抓到的时候，贤者出现并救走了希里，自此开始两人大逃亡。逃亡时间不定，从猎魔人视角来说，时间跨度为巫师1（1270年5月）至巫师3（1272年5月），即2年左右。但他们途中穿越的其他世界时间维度不一致，所以可能还要更久一点。从对话里可以看出，两人去过的最后一个世界是疑似赛博朋克2077的夜之城，但听说主创已经否认了希里的彩蛋。两人在这个陌生的世界相依为命 **同居了半年** ，希里还对回到了猎魔人世界 **表示后悔** ，甚至宁愿和贤者在那个世界 **继续同居** 。

> **希里：我们在大史凯利格岛登录没几下子，艾瑞汀就找到我们了。不久后，他和他的红骑士把我们团团围住。我那时以为一切都要完了。没想到艾瑞汀另有打算。他拿出护符，一打开就有一阵雾笼罩我们，阿瓦拉克开始喘气。**
> 
> **杰洛特：于是艾瑞汀就对阿瓦拉克下了诅咒，让他变成了乌马？**
> 
> **希里：没错，他并不想杀了他，只是想让他受到侮辱。可是阿瓦拉克不轻言放弃，他施了一个法术，让狂猎的行列大乱。**
> 
> **杰洛特：还毁了大史凯利格岛半座森林。**
> 
> **希里：可是也让我们有时间逃跑。阿瓦拉克开启了一道传送门，我一步跳了进去，他本来应该跟上来的，可是不知道哪里出了差错。他受到诅咒的影响，没有及时赶到传送门。我们本来说好如果出事了，我们两个分离了，就到威伦他的藏身处见面。**

> **杰洛特：他们被追击，并和追兵战斗，希里受了伤但成功逃走了。  
> **
> 
> **尔米亚：去哪了？**
> 
> **杰洛特：可能去了威伦。法师帮她开了传送门，然后继续** **跟袭击她的人缠斗** **。**

> **杰洛特：盔甲完整，没血、没剑痕。希里的朋友想必……你们是怎么说的？**
> 
> **叶奈法：** **让他人间蒸发了** **。**

狐燕两人在希里的提议下回了猎魔人世界，结果马上就被红骑士发现。贤者在此处被艾瑞汀用魔法护符下了诅咒即将变成乌马。从图中可以看出，狐燕腹背受敌时把自己的后背交给了对方。贤者一招拍地板直接炸了群岛德鲁伊半个森林，这也给了他们逃跑的机会。贤者虽然身负诅咒还处于虚弱状态，却还让希里先逃走，自己留下殿后 **直接蒸发了袭击希里的狂猎士兵** 。在如此危急的情况下，贤者还是以希里的安危为优先，他绝对是出于自己内心 **不愿让希里受到伤害** 的想法才本能作出的反应。虽然艾瑞汀靠弑君上位，但艾恩艾尔名义上的桤木之王就是他。贤者帮助希里逃脱追捕并向自己的同族拔刀本就是一项可以被追责的罪行。他为了保护希里也已经作出了很大的牺牲。

诅咒的余波导致了传送魔法的偏离，狐燕两人就此失散，我先来分析贤者这条线的剧情。

> **杰洛特：精灵法师怎么会跑来威伦？**
> 
> **凯拉：嗯。我当然试着问过他啊，关于一切。可是你也知道精灵的德行，** **他回答了一个问题就会多问十个问题** **。**
> 
> **杰洛特：他有留口信给她吗？**
> 
> **凯拉：没有，可是他请我碰到希里的话，就带她去找他。我和那精灵也有事情要解决。他答应给我一个东西，到现在还没给。**

贤者跟着传送门来到了威伦的精灵遗迹，他请求凯拉帮忙打听希里的消息。凯拉吐槽得真是非常有画面感，贤者找不到希里心里非常着急，猜测他问了凯拉很多问题：有村民见到过她吗？再远一点的地方呢？她知道老巫妪的事情吗？希里在哪？希里在哪？希里在哪？希里在哪？ **他非常担心她** 。

> **杰洛特：那一定是留给她的口信。【海鸥的女儿】——劳拉·朵兰的传人。**
> 
> **凯拉：没错，精灵一定会这样称呼希里。可是跟随宝剑的指示是什么意思？是什么暗语吗？**
> 
> **杰洛特：没错，可是不难了解。只要知道希里将她的剑取名为吉薇艾儿——燕子。**
> 
> **凯拉：拜托，** **除了你谁还会知道** **。**
> 
> **凯拉：凯尔派？他说的是那海怪吗？  
> **
> 
> **杰洛特：不是，希里的马名字叫凯尔派。看来那马跑起来像怪兽一样快。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：吉薇艾儿，这里已经不安全了。不要留在此地。不要相信任何人，特别要注意驼背泥沼的女巫。设法到我们上次相见的地方。**
> 
> **杰洛特：可是不管怎么样，我们现在什么事情都不知道——精灵的事、希里的事。**
> 
> **凯拉：嗯，至少我们知道** **他们很熟** **，而且有同行过。**

贤者发现了驼背泥沼的老巫妪是狂猎在猎魔人世界的眼线，所以决定撤出威伦实验室，前往群岛他们现身的地方。这段时间他就呆在自己群岛的实验室里。对于精灵来说，知道希里叫吉薇艾儿并不罕见，可知道她的其他一些比较私密的信息就不寻常了。连凯拉都说除了杰洛特，谁还会知道。原著中未提及贤者知道这些信息，所以这就是两人逃亡途中他才得知的。这说明了 **贤者足够了解希里，希里也愿意将这些和阻止白霜无关的小事告诉他。**

> **杰洛特：嗯..为什么精灵会答应给你这盏灯。**
> 
> **凯拉：我们交换的。他需要强大的魔法，也知道我不是什么三脚猫术士。我帮他调制了一剂药水，作用是延缓神经组织的退化、阻止记忆力衰退之类的。**
> 
> **杰洛特：他想要用在谁身上？**
> 
> **凯拉：他没说......**

贤者用魔法灯来交换凯拉为他调制的延缓诅咒爆发的药水。从凯尔莫罕剧情可以得知，贤者知道怎么解除诅咒的咒语。他缺少的是魔法护符，而且这个护符已经损坏了，所以希里在诺维格瑞时如此迫切地想要修好魔法护符。当他们在罗伏藤岛重遇时，魔法护符已经被修好了，只可惜在霍桑二世那里。所以阴差阳错，贤者还是没有办法自己解除诅咒。从凯拉的描述来看，诅咒的爆发伴随着记忆力衰退。所以我认为他在群岛实验室画画的时候，确实已经记不清劳拉的长相了，他唯一还能记得的就是希里的长相。

> **凯拉：不用这么麻烦，我会给你一个传声器，这玩意能让我们隔空谈话。**
> 
> **杰洛特：我从来没听过传声器。这很难制作吗？**
> 
> **凯拉：非常难，所以才会这么罕见。我根本做不出像这样的东西。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你这传声器是哪里来的？**
> 
> **凯拉：在矿坑里找到的，魔法灯也是。我本来还以为它是魔法灯的一部分，后来才搞清楚它到底有什么功能。**
> 
> **杰洛特：我想这之前会不会是精灵法师的东西？**
> 
> **凯拉：显然是，虽然我根本不知道精灵用过这些东西。**

贤者将魔法灯和传声器一起放在了矿坑里劳拉的衣冠冢处。传声器就是一个“精灵手机”。这件魔法道具在原著中也有提及，就是里恩斯与威戈佛特兹实时通话的魔法装置。我猜测就是狐燕逃亡时大发明家贤者制作出来用来联系不在他身边的希里。这个传声器在完成支线任务“老鼠之塔”后就下线了，如此难制作的魔法道具贤者说扔就扔，哆啦贤者无所畏惧。

在劳拉的衣冠冢处，第3275天，贤者最后一次使用了魔法灯试图与劳拉鬼魂交流，却还是没有得到反馈。他花了十年做这个实验为的是什么，是为了长者之血能力的激发吗？可他已经非常熟悉，在他的教导下，希里也逐渐掌握能力。更多的可能性还是他想知道为什么？为什么她为了一个人类抛弃他？她到底爱过他吗？他的执念不仅是对劳拉的爱意，更是因为劳拉被抢走的那种痛苦和愤怒。他放弃了魔法灯将它留在那里，这也说明 **他试图要与自己的过去说再见** ，放弃对劳拉的执念，他开始妥协了。

> **男爵：她上门后，就飞驰而去。少了她，** **这里变得好空虚.** **......我想去找安娜。我想去救她，带她回来。**

> **丹德里恩：总之，她会回来拿那小盒子的，一切都是因为那玩意而起。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你说这个？**
> 
> **丹德里恩：你从霍桑手上拿到的？哇！希里肯定会开心得不得了。但霍桑肯定气得要命。**
> 
> **丹德里恩：她不太愿意谈论这件事，我不想打听隐私。  
> **
> 
> **丹德里恩：不......应该不是......她看起来不像被诅咒的样子。但** **她整个人看起来很焦急** **。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你知道那诅咒是怎么回事吗？**
> 
> **丹德里恩：嗯，我知道那个咒语。那是精灵语，希里一直在口中念着，可能怕忘记吧。**
> 
> **丹德里恩：老实说，她根本没说太多话。杰洛特，她已经不是当初在凯尔莫罕跑来跑去的小女孩了。我可以告诉你，她还是很冲动、活泼，但同时她也很顽固和忧闷......** _**苹果再怎么掉也不会离树太远的**_ **。**

转回希里的剧情线。她意外掉落在驼背泥沼中央，从老巫妪那里逃脱后，被男爵收留养伤。从男爵那离开后，希里便前往诺维格瑞，她以为狼叶会在那里，但辗转下她找到了丹德里恩。狐燕失散后希里的这段剧情有以下信息我认为可以探讨一下。

**1、乌鸦窝在希里离开后变得非常空虚。**

我认为男爵也是代餐。他把希里当成了自己离家出走的女儿塔玛菈来疼爱。尽管两人性格不一样，但长年征战在外，他与希里相处的时间估计都比与自己女儿相处的时间来得多。他把女儿缺失的父爱全都投注在希里身上，在希里离开后他无法承受这个结果并决意一定要找回自己的妻子与女儿。这段剧情完全可以脑补贤者失去希里之后的境况，经历了生死逃亡之后回归平淡的生活， **他可能也会感到空虚** 。这种落差感是很大的痛苦和折磨，所以在游戏后期杰洛特触碰到他的这个痛点之后，他非常迅速地回怼了回去。他一定也曾经考虑过这种结果。但男爵可以找回他的妻女，贤者你又如何找回你的劳拉呢？

**2、希里的性格有一些变化。**

从丹德里恩的台词中可以知道希里有一些改变。虽然丹德里恩在寻女小队里，但他和希里只有过两面之缘，并不是很了解希里，对她的印象也比较模糊。这里CDPR可能是在暗示小说后期（游戏中）的希里较其年幼时有了一些性格变化。但让人奇怪的是希里是如何从小说末尾的 **虚无主义** 变成游戏中的 **理想主义** ？诚然狼叶的复活是导致她性格变化的根本原因，但她小说中所受到的心理创伤并未提及在与狼叶重遇后得到了排解。而贤者的角色词条中有这么一句【 **杰洛特得知原来这位贤者已经当希里的老师与心灵导师好一阵子了** 】，因此我理解贤者在狐燕逃亡时不仅是教导希里控制自己能力的老师，也是帮助希里排忧解难、治愈好她内心创伤的精神导师。所以，希里在游戏中回归了她曾经有过的理想主义性格。

这里，我想简略分析一下希里。希里在小说里就是一个共情感极高、非常有情绪感染力的女孩，她感动了亚尔潘、让一开始误以为她是杰洛特养的小情人而对她饱含敌意的叶奈法对她生出强烈的母女之情、自发帮助了与她相依为命的小马（独角兽）为她将来逃离艾恩艾尔世界种下BUFF、吸引了一众男男女女、让沼泽中隐居多年的老隐士维索戈塔临死前都一直挂念着她。她爱恨分明、聪明伶俐、善良勇敢，就算不是上古血脉后裔也能成为人群的焦点。但最令人印象深刻的是她就算误入歧途过，却还是保持了一颗明亮的心坚持着自己的底线，就像丹德里恩说的 **苹果再怎么掉也不会离树太远的（小说原句）** 。她深受狼叶（特别是杰洛特）的影响，想成为猎魔人的理由是为了帮助无助之人，在她心中始终有中立和正义存在。我不喜欢大家把目光聚焦在希里过去的一些离经叛道上。她确实犯过错，迷茫无助过，可她还是义无反顾地赶去斯提加城堡救助叶奈法，就像在游戏里她再怎么憎恨自己的上古血脉却还是选择牺牲自己去阻止白霜，我认为这是非常难得的。

我眼里的贤者也是被她的人格魅力与感染力所吸引。400+的老精灵表面波澜不惊，实际内心已经是如同死海一般沉寂，被希里（雨燕）所象征的新生、希望、勇往直前、活泼冲动所吸引是可以理解的。贤者因为劳拉开始关注希里，可最后他对她产生好感的原因却不是劳拉，而是希里本身的一切。就像劳拉并不是因为克雷格南是人类才爱他的，而是她爱他而他恰巧是个人类——她爱他的所有。他在这场逃亡中竟然变得和劳拉一样，他内心是抗拒的，这是一种背叛、一种打脸。

**3、希里急于想修好魔法护符。**

希里非常迫切地想要修好魔法护符，就算丹德里恩这个不省心的找上的是诺维格瑞的黑帮四巨头之一她都无所谓。她非常担心中了诅咒的贤者，口中一直念叨着咒语就生怕自己会忘记。连丹德里恩都看出希里的焦虑与紧张。在威伦因为各种原因已经耽误许久的希里，考虑到贤者可能已经濒临诅咒发作边缘，所以直接选择了修好魔法护符替他解除诅咒这一条路。她并没有和丹德里恩谈论贤者，我猜测是因为贤者为了避免麻烦，一直戴着面具，不喜欢被别人看到（希望别人过多了解自己）。希里很清楚这一点，所以对外人一直三缄其口。 **狐燕两人在逃亡中始终维持着这一种只有我们两个是自己人，可以互相信任，其他人都得排斥在安全线之外的奇妙默契** 。

在神殿岛千钧一发之际，希里发动能力传送到了群岛罗伏藤村的海边。

> **阿瓦拉克：别就看着啊，救我。救救我们两个。**
> 
> **Don't stare, help me.Help us both.**

从图中就可以看出，希里从传送门掉到海里，没多久后贤者就横抱着希里向史凯裘求助。一直呆在群岛实验室的贤者在希里发动能力后就秒发现了她，这就相当于你手机设定了一个特别铃声，然后铃声响了你秒接是一样一样的，贤者你是有多担心希里多关注她？

从视频里可以听到他此时语气缓慢、声音偏低，处于非常虚弱的状态，甚至要向自己看不上眼的人类求救。他的诅咒即将爆发。

> **阿瓦拉克：希里......吉薇艾儿......你听得见吗？**
> 
> **Ciri...Zireael...Can you hear me?**
> 
> **希里：可以......**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：我必须要离开你了。我们水鬼岩下方见，你记得住吗？**
> 
> **希里：嗯。**

在他们分开将近了两个月后，贤者总算找回了燕子。他先叫了她的本名希里，这也是整个游戏中他第一次当着她的面直呼她的真实姓名。在群岛实验室的这段时间里，他第一次体会了失去希里是什么感受。如今失而复得，再加上希里受了不轻的伤，我认为贤者这时的情绪是有点激动的，所以才忍不住先叫了她的真名。从视频里可以听到这段剧情中的贤者语气又温柔又焦急。

原著中贤者一直称呼希里为【小雨燕】，而到了游戏中他开始叫她的真实姓名，这种转变我猜测如下：

1、就像希里在原著中在提尔纳丽亚呆久了，不自觉把人类讲成dh'oine一样，这是一种自然而然的潜移默化。因为他们确实相处时间够长，不经意地改变着对方。贤者也开始像人类一样称呼希里。

2、贤者开始把希里当成一个平等的个体看待。

3、希里要求贤者称呼她的人类名字。

从史凯裘坐的位置可以推断图一中贤者绝对是坐在小凳子上紧贴着床边，离希里非常近，就像是在她身边默默守护。这个时候的贤者已经相当虚弱，并且在刚找回希里后马上就准备带她去迷雾岛把她藏起来，因为他知道自己清醒的时日不多，必须先要确保希里的安全。

> **希里：我的** **朋友** **，他在哪里？**
> 
> **And where is he? My… friend?**
> 
> **史凯裘：他出去一阵子了，他说他要找一条船。为什么他要戴着面具？他的脸有问题吗？**
> 
> **希里：没有。他只是不喜欢被其他人看到。**

**_And where is he? My… friend?_ **

希里在想着他们之间关系的时候迟疑了一会，最后还是说了是朋友friend。从导师、同伴、敌人、朋友、情人中选了最中性的一个词。朋友也是有着无数可能性的一种关系。她内心可能也抵触着把贤者当老师，因为她觉得自己是猎魔人，她的导师应该是教她猎魔人知识的凯尔莫罕猎魔人，而贤者作为老师教导她控制自己上古血脉的能力，这是她不喜欢甚至憎恨的课程——她的天赋、她的诅咒。 ~~所以希里表面把他当朋友，内心把他当男朋友吗？~~

**_他只是不喜欢被其他人看到_ **

奇妙的狐燕默契氛围又来了，在碰到外人询问时，尽量保持距离，将他们踢到安全线以外。

狂猎追查到了希里的行踪，善良的史凯裘把希里带到了水鬼岩。当希里看到史凯裘身后的狂猎时，要求贤者去帮助他，但他们自身难保，贤者立刻就拒绝了。在她不断拉扯他时，他施咒迷晕了她，然后飞快将她抱起放入船中。如果只是把她当一个工具人，他完全可以就让她摔在地上，搞定船以后再想个办法把她扔进去就可以了。贤者这横抱的动作也太熟练了，逃亡路上一定没少发生过这种情况。

马上诅咒爆发的贤者已经动用不了多少法术，就连划船都是亲力亲为。到了迷雾岛之后，我猜测虚弱的贤者没魔力可用了，就只能这么公主抱着陷入假死的希里从码头一直爬到山顶的小木屋，贤者你的臂力真是惊人啊！将她放到木床上后便自己返程，在返程途中诅咒生效变成了乌马。

世界上最丑的人Ugliest Man Alive——乌马诅咒意在羞辱贤者，合理猜测是CDPR对贤者黑历史的制裁。在原著中，反对希里离开女术士集会所去利维亚找白狼的女术士全都在游戏里被CDPR干掉了，只剩一个帮过贤者打听希里消息、制作了延缓诅咒爆发药水的凯拉半死不活着。这段经历加上之后对神经系统造成永久损伤的青草试炼，贤者也算是把他的黑历史债还得差不多了吧。

> **杰洛特：我在找希里，灰色头发，脸上有疤......有看过她吗？**
> 
> **乌马：呜嘛！呜嘛！呜嘛嘛嘛嘛嘛嘛嘛！**
> 
> **杰洛特：我能帮你什么忙？**
> 
> **乌马：呜嘛嘛嘛。**

贤者在变成乌马的时候，男爵说他虽然长得丑，但是眼神智慧又狡黠。维瑟米尔说他在意识放松时会不知道叹气还是呻吟、对反魔法金属没反应。从视频里可以看出，最有趣的是杰洛特问它问题时，虽然变成了乌马，但它对希里的问题却是反应最强烈的。乌马诅咒令他丧失理智，在这种情况下却还是无意识地想要表达什么，这说明 **希里触动到他的内心** 。

> **叶奈法：希里在哪里？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：藏起来了.....在迷雾之岛.....可是.....那里她有危险......狂猎....**
> 
> **杰洛特：狂猎要希里做什么？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：要她的血.....长者之血.......要开启那扇门。** **不行.....我们得阻止** **。**
> 
> **we can not, we can not allow this.**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：在史凯利杰群岛....跟着它...进入迷雾。** **快....动作要快** **。我想保护她，可是诅咒...狂猎还没发现那个岛....暂时还没....** **时间紧迫** **。不过只要她离开....他们立刻....就会发现她....**
> 
> **叶奈法：杰洛特，够了。他还没有脱离险境。**
> 
> **杰洛特：他会复原吗？**
> 
> **叶奈法：我...我不知道。你也看到了，情况并没有完全按照预期。我解除了诅咒，可是....**
> 
> **维瑟米尔：** **试炼把他的身体搞得乱七八糟** **。手指严重扭曲，瞳孔对光没有反应.....我以前见过很多次，太多次了....**
> 
> **叶奈法：** **毒素已对他的神经系统造成了永久伤害** **。就算他撑过去.....你懂吗？**

**_快....动作要快。时间紧迫_ **

贤者经历了青草试炼，在叶奈法的帮助下现场教学完成自救。诅咒解除后，身体极其虚弱，最后几句他基本都在用气声在说话，但这时他依然将希里放在第一位，担心着她的安危。

**_不行.....我们得阻止。_ **

我来分析下艾瑞汀与贤者两人的不同方法。

艾瑞汀选择直接逃避白霜，放弃艾恩艾尔原来的世界。他抓捕希里是为了利用希里的力量大规模传送狂猎士兵，以此来侵略未被白霜侵蚀的世界。如果新世界被白霜侵蚀了，他就再换下一个，总有还未遭白霜毁坏的世界。这个方法短期内是有效的，因为白霜侵蚀艾恩艾尔世界有段时日，有些地区已经覆灭。现在已经是整个艾恩艾尔精灵族群危急存亡之际。这个方法无视希里的性命，就算传送途中希里力量失控暴走他们也无所谓，而且侵略其他世界又是一场血腥屠杀，严重违背希里的意愿。

贤者选择的是直接阻止白霜。这个方法短期内没有效果，但长期来看，这才是治本的良策。但这个方法回报高的同时也伴随着巨大的风险。

第一、他必须重新取得希里的信任。希里对他的好感已经是负无穷了，他干过的脏事小姑娘一个不落全知道了，怎么好感度正增长？

第二、他必须劝服希里面对自己的使命。洗脑肯定是有但最主要还是要依靠希里的主观能动性，因为去阻止白霜的是希里。那她会愿意吗？

第三、希里能否掌握长者之血的力量？这需要多少时间？万一艾恩艾尔精灵的世界都灭亡了她还不会那怎么办？

这个方法有太多不确定因素，他们的逃亡旅途也注定会发生点什么。虽然贤者没有强迫希里，给了她选择的空间。但他也是利用希里，只不过同艾瑞汀相比，他采取的是温和的怀柔政策。很多人因为这点完全不认同他对希里有好感。可我认为利用希里和对她有好感是可以同时发生的，这两者并不矛盾。 **贤者在利用希里的过程中渐渐对她有了好感** ，他也一直在自我抗争。

**_试炼把他的身体搞得乱七八糟_ **

**_毒素已对他的神经系统造成了永久伤害_ **

青草试炼给贤者的身体留下了不可挽回的后遗症，他为了保护希里也 **付出了相当大的代价** 。所以狐燕党一般认为这次诅咒和青草试炼足够偿还贤者黑历史欠下的债，而相当于死过一次的、重生的他有资格与希里配成CP。 

> **杰洛特：倒是你的疤痕愈合得很好。**
> 
> **希里：因为阿瓦拉克帮我准备了一些特殊的药膏。那都是他还没被诅咒缠身之前的事了....不知道他现在人在哪里。**
> 
> **杰洛特：我们把诅咒解除了，他在凯尔莫罕等你。**
> 
> **希里：真的吗？你在开玩笑吧。你真不是盖的....那....真是太棒了，** **这消息真是振奋人心** **。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你信任他吗？**
> 
> **希里：** **你说阿瓦拉克？他到现在从来没让我失望过。**
> 
> **He's not let me down to date. Not once.**
> 
> **杰洛特：阿瓦拉克究竟为什么要帮你？贤者一向不喜欢人类.....**
> 
> **希里：他不是为了我才帮忙，都是为了我的能力。** **除此之外也没别的了。**
> 
> **As if it could ever be about anything else.**
> 
> **希里：阿瓦拉克教我控制自己的能力，并确保我不会落入艾瑞汀手中。**
> 
> **杰洛特：等等，** **所以....你是真的不小心降落在那里？我还以为是你和阿瓦拉克刻意安排的** **。  
> **
> 
> **希里：不是，他只能感应到我在使用能力，就像艾瑞汀能感应到我在哪里或去哪里一样。**

_**阿瓦拉克帮我准备了一些特殊的药膏** **  
**_

**_这消息真是振奋人心_ **

杰洛特和希里终于在迷雾岛重遇，希里被唤醒上线。从她口中得知了著名的狐燕药膏梗，这个治愈伤疤的药膏与希里去阻止白霜没有一丁点关系，硬要扯的话就是贤者为了赢取希里的信任采取的怀柔政策。希里在谈到此事时面带微笑，她能一直记着这件事情说明她就算明白他只对自己力量感兴趣，她也通过涂药膏感受到了贤者的诚意。当得知杰洛特解除了贤者的诅咒，希里下意识地瞪大了眼睛，她非常高兴贤者能恢复原样，念这段台词时她一直都笑出了声。 **  
**

_**他到现在从来没让我失望过** **  
**_

**_He's not let me down to date. Not once._ **

这是一个相当高的评价。希里从小说就开始钦佩贤者，因为他是艾恩·萨维尼，他是全知者。希里这句话的语气满是骄傲。我认为希里如此信任贤者首要原因就是他实力强大。一个能帮你摆平一切事情的全能者，你可以放心地把所有烦恼都交给他处理。这段剧情说明了 **希里很崇拜贤者** 。

**_除此之外也没别的了_ **

**_As if it could ever be about anything else._ **

但当杰洛特问起一向讨厌人类的贤者为何会帮助希里时，希里却政治正确般地问答出是为了我的能力，而且除此之外什么都没有了。这句台词的英文版表明了希里是在做一个猜测，好像除了这个没有别的原因了。希里在说这句台词时语气瞬间下沉，眼睛往下看，不再微笑。她不想继续这个话题，而且在做一个自我暗示，提醒自己贤者除了她的能力外对她再无其他感情，他还是在利用她的上古血脉而已。可在贤者的实验室里，这种认知和女精灵说的是一回事，只不过女精灵说得难听了点，反正主题就是对她毫无感情可能还带厌恶，只是把她当成一个工具人。希里却极其伤心，甚至砸了实验室，为什么？非常简单的一种心理。自我暗示是 **怕期望越高失望越大** ，她内心觉得他们互相有好感，可她怕会错意，也怕自己会因此受到伤害，所以就假装没有这么回事，自我否定这份感情。但在否定的同时却还带着一点期待，期待自己感受到的不是错觉。所以当这件心事被一个外人（女精灵）戳破甚至嘲笑【他怎么可能会喜欢你】时，她就会难过失望、恼羞成怒。

**_所以....你是真的不小心降落在那里？我还以为是你和阿瓦拉克刻意安排的_ **

贤者能感应到希里在动用能力，所以才在罗伏藤海边迅速找到了希里。连杰洛特都以为是他们刻意安排的，因为实在是太快太快了。把追捕希里当作头等大事的艾瑞汀也感应到了希里，但却迟了这么久。这说明在群岛实验室的 **贤者确实时刻都在担心关注着希里** ，所以才能在她刚从空中的传送门摔下来之后，立即发现了她。

> **维瑟米尔：你找来的帮手全到齐了，阿瓦拉克在塔里面休息...他的状况还是很差。**

**  
**回到凯尔莫罕，维瑟米尔告知希里阿瓦拉克状态还是很差，刚刚与众人团聚喜笑颜开的希里马上又面色一沉，她不希望他身体抱恙。 ****

狐燕线中希里的感情一直都较为明显，从她的各种微表情与台词就可以判定她 **非常信任贤者。** 不同于原著中希里对他最后的评价是凶手、恶棍，现在的贤者在希里心目中是一个 **正面形象** 。希里从一上线就成了 **老师（阿瓦拉克）吹** ，与杰洛特聊天时无意间都会聊到阿瓦拉克，这点在与杰洛特去杀伊勒瑞斯的剧情中尤为明显。

对于没有读过原著的玩家来说，一开始玩游戏对于希里并无多大感情，寻找希里的主线也稍显无聊，但中期的凯尔莫罕保卫战却是游戏中颇为称道的亮点剧情。尽管这段剧情细想经不起推敲——再怎么战斗力惊人，二三十个人去对抗一支训练有素的重骑兵队也是让人匪夷所思。但是在Hunt or Be Hunted（bgm）的加持下，紧张的气氛渲染、快速的剧情节奏、里应外合的战斗方式、众志成城的各司其职全都为这段剧情加分了不少。狼燕父女成功会合，两条剧情线合二为一变为一条主线——全力对抗狂猎。隐藏在暗线剧情中的狐燕线开始浮出水面，明目张胆地加大暗示。

希里暴走贤者控，这也是我的入坑点。

叶奈法魔力耗尽支撑不住防护罩，白霜魔法席卷整个凯尔莫罕。参与保卫战的同伴被冻住，教导希里猎魔人知识的维瑟密尔为了保护她接近于自杀。陷入极度无助绝望的希里面对着步步逼近的狂猎，能力失控直接暴走。虽然此举逼退了几乎胜利的狂猎大军，但是凯尔莫罕众人也受到牵连，艾斯卡尔的耳朵甚至已经开始流血，希里自己也即将被能量反噬。虚弱的贤者在这种情况下上线，单手便导流控住暴走状态中的希里，力挽狂澜救了所有人。贤者能如此迅速地掌控住局面我认为原因如下：

1、贤者长时间研究上古血脉，有面对突发情况的理论知识。

2、狐燕逃亡时，希里也曾暴走过，贤者有解决这种状况的经验。

3、贤者自身魔力强大。

 **就算所有人都无能为力，就算情况再危急糟糕，别害怕有我在** 。这段剧情直观地表现出了贤者带给希里的那种无与伦比的安全感。我也因此理解了希里对贤者同样无与伦比的信任。

> **阿瓦拉克：吉薇艾儿可以驾驭巨大的力量，为什么没有人教她如何控制？**
> 
> **叶奈法：我们有教她。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：显然一点成效都没有。**
> 
> **叶奈法：我很乐意和你讨论这个问题，但现在不是好时机。**
> 
> **杰洛特：都还没有机会和你说话。谢谢你的帮忙，也谢谢你照顾希里。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：你晚点再谢我也不迟。现在最重要的是把希里雅带离这里，把她藏好。然后再召集更强大的战力。**
> 
> **希里：你们又来了，没问过我的意见就擅自决定！我真的受够了！我不会像个....货物一样被你们搬来搬去！我不要再坐在那边无所事事！我已经受够无止境的等待和躲藏了！  
> **
> 
> **杰洛特：你说得没错。你今天已经证明可以自己照顾自己了。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：拍拍别人的肩，然后以为事情就可以顺其自然解决，这样是比面对现实容易多了。吉薇艾儿拥有那么强大的力量，自己却无法控制，对她本身和别人而言都十分危险。在她学会驾驭这股力量前，不可以让她出去。**
> 
> **希里：第一，你说的都是废话。第二，如果你想讲什么关于勇气的屁话，请直接告诉我，不要透过杰洛特。我先走了。**
> 
> **杰洛特：我还是去追她吧。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：不用，** **她需要时间想想** **。她的悲伤要靠自己去克服。然后我们必须尽快开始训练她，让她学会控制自己的能力。**

贤者一上线就先去找了学生家长谈话：学生的学前教育相当差，基本等于没有。直接称呼学生大名希里雅，说明这事关重大。事实上原著的叶奈法教导过希里控制自己的力量，并帮助她减少做噩梦的次数。这学前教育还是有的，当然还是得让专业的老师来才更有实效。

希里一直都渴望着自己去和狂猎战斗，她不愿意一直在别人的羽翼下被迫躲避。长期的逃亡生活都让两人精疲力尽，但贤者还是相对冷静很多，面对现状直接提出解决办法：将希里隔离起来，教导她控制住自己的力量。只可惜希里从来不是个省心的听话学生，在听到自己信任的贤者言之凿凿地向父母控诉种种时，立马就生气了。我把你当自己人你倒和我爸妈告状告得欢？甚至有一种被背叛的感觉。

**_她需要时间想想_ **

当杰洛特选择去追希里时，贤者阻止了并解释原因。这说明他非常了解希里的脾性，可能比杰洛特都了解。他知道如何应付希里发脾气后的各种状况，我猜测是经验丰富导致的。逃亡路上没少被吼吧大贤者？

> **希里：完全没有用，你看不出来吗？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：吉薇艾儿，你才试八次你就想放弃了？**
> 
> **希里：我到底得试几次？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：直到成功为止。**
> 
> **希里：可是我一点进展都没有。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克（叹气，看向杰洛特）**
> 
> **杰洛特（点头）**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：我们等等再谈。**
> 
> **希里：阿瓦拉克要我停止思考战斗的事，才会有成果。但我现在就是没办法去想些小猫和香草布丁之类的东西。**

原著贤者讽刺希里那可是一把手，但是到了游戏里经常被她的暴脾气整得无奈叹气。他清楚这时的希里可能确实需要一个契机去发泄心中的悲伤与怒火，而不是一味地要求她不去想刚刚才发生过的事情，所以他很快向杰洛特求助。希里说的小猫和香草布丁比较具象化，我猜测是贤者提议她思考的，帮助她忘却痛苦，开心起来。

贤者叹气的表情只有无奈，并没有半分不耐烦或者嫌恶。虽然他基本面无表情，但还是有一些转瞬即逝的微表情可以参考，他整部游戏中从未流露出鄙视希里的表情。

> **杰洛特：很高兴能帮上忙。现在呢？  
> **
> 
> **希里：** **我去看看亲爱的贤者大人在哪里？**
> 
> **I'll go see where our dearest Sage is…**

希里和杰洛特打完雪仗后，心情果然大好，边笑边用亲昵的语气去开贤者的玩笑。

> **杰洛特：我认为阿瓦拉克应该不会喜欢这个主意。**
> 
> **希里：他又不在。我也给他留了一封信。我们会在诺维格瑞跟他会合。**

希里一直都是个很记仇的女孩，她无法容忍维瑟米尔的牺牲，决意为他报仇，所以约了杰洛特一起前往女巫的夜会杀了伊勒瑞斯。从希里的台词来看，她已经熟门熟路地留了一封信。希里在原著里就算离开鼠帮都没有留下信，虽然鼠帮那群同伴估计都目不识丁。我猜测逃亡途中，希里曾经没留下只字片语就不告而别，被贤者教育了一番，所以现在至少打了声招呼（留了封信）才离开。

这时的贤者去哪里了？我猜测可能还是回了群岛实验室找寻资料。

> **希里：阿瓦拉克曾向我提过能和艾恩·艾尔世界通灵的生物。这种生物在我们的世界随处可见。而在威伦，这种生物就死老巫妪。很显然，伊勒瑞斯是奉艾瑞汀之命到这里来，命令老巫妪睁大双眼、竖起双耳，以免阿瓦拉克前去躲在位于威伦的藏身处。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你知道这个地方？**
> 
> **希里：这里几百年前是德鲁伊的神圣之地。但老巫妪到这个地方之后，就将威伦之环破坏殆尽，使山顶的神圣橡树变形。这里每年都有一个重要的宴席，称为女巫夜会，所有当地人都会出席，我猜伊勒瑞斯也会以老女巫贵客的身份参加。**

让希里注意驼背泥沼的老巫妪是贤者在威伦实验室留下的投影留言，说明他是到了威伦才发现了老巫妪而不是两人分开前他就提前说好的。狐燕短暂在罗伏藤会合后，没说几句话就又分开了，所以这段信息是两人在凯尔莫罕会合后贤者再告知希里的。为什么会谈到老巫妪？可能是谈到狂猎三巨头之一的伊勒瑞斯呆在威伦，再由此扯到老巫妪。也可能是贤者询问希里为何当初没有在约好的威伦实验室出现，再由此扯到老巫妪。

希里向杰洛特简单叙述了林中夫人三个老巫妪的来龙去脉，老师吹希里再次上线。

> **杰洛特：不愧是学识渊博。**
> 
> **希里：** **阿瓦拉克是个好老师** **。**
> 
> **希里：阿瓦拉克说伊勒瑞斯最大的弱点就是虚荣。**
> 
> **杰洛特：虚荣？**
> 
> **希里：不管敌人是谁，他都想让对方对他五体投地。另一个是卡兰希尔，据说他行事低调又务实。** **毕竟他是阿瓦拉克的学生，一点也不让人意外** **。**

从迷雾岛回来，希里随便聊天都会谈论到阿瓦拉克。不管是杰洛特问她或是她主动提起，她都表现出对贤者的极大信任和崇拜。她甚至都爱屋及乌地认可了贤者的另一个徒弟、自己的师兄卡兰希尔。与她原著里曾遇到过的老师相比，贤者能满足她各方面的需求（？）总之，学生希里对老师贤者评价满分一百分，她能给一百二十分。

> **杰洛特：需要手帕吗？没想到你也会有这么一面啊......**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：你们人类的...嗯...品味很特别...**
> 
> **You humans have… hm... unusual tastes.**

贤者看着明显带有琴瑟暗示的人类黄图，从一堆形容词中找出了一个较中性的unusual来保持淡定。他在群岛实验室里的画全都没有画出人类和精灵外观最明显的差异——耳朵，他只画了劳拉/希里的脸+希里的衣服，这时的他还是处于纠结与自我抗争中。可现在，他看的可是人类黄图，再也没有精灵（劳拉）的遮羞布。他把自己锁在房间里，在独处时终于可以放下戒备直面自己内心最真实的想法。

游戏后期他也只是承认了自己确实对其他种族有优越感，却并没有因此不歧视人类，所以他特地去看人类黄图的可能性非常低。从原著里可以得知精灵的春宫图比起人类的有过之而无不及，所以他被这黄图里的猎奇要素吸引的可能性也非常低。他说的unusual tastes是一个口嫌体正直的傲娇表现。

因此我推测他看黄图是为了脑补希里摆成这种姿势的场景。人类黄图比较好代餐（身上精灵元素几乎没有）同样是人类的希里。这段剧情暗示了他从威伦实验室决定放弃对劳拉的执念、经历了失去希里消息的这段时间后，自我抗争已经慢慢结束开始缴械投降了——开始允许自己对人类（希里）的身体感性趣，这（希里）对他来说是有性吸引力的。简单来说， **他对她有欲望** ，这也就是男女之间好感最直白的体现。

> **阿瓦拉克：你是怎么通过鲍尔德山的？**
> 
> **杰洛特：这还用问？你可是个贤者。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：我是出于礼貌，** **看你们不告而别就知道你们忘记礼貌了** **。**
> 
> **杰洛特：希里很匆忙。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：我知道，她信里提过了，但我不担心这个。**
> 
> **杰洛特：要去和他谈条件、交涉、相信他？我宁愿杀了他。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：这肯定是盖尔讨厌你们那个世界的其中一个原因，你们无感又冷酷。** **有时候人应该说理，而不是动刀** **。**

**_看你们不告而别就知道你们忘记礼貌了_ **

虽然希里留了信，但贤者还是认为他们的不告而别是不礼貌的。他讨厌不礼貌这点倒是从从原著中完美地延续到了游戏里。但是后期希里带着狼叶，没和他提前打招呼就去了他的实验室，我看这时他倒不说他们不礼貌了，因为他理亏他心虚。

**_有时候人应该说理，而不是动刀_ **

贤者提出要策反盖尔，如果杰洛特选择了宁愿杀了他的选项，贤者就会厌恶地说出了讨厌人类的理由：人类总是喜欢以暴制暴。我之前在原著分析帖就提到过，艾恩艾尔精灵和猎魔人世界的人类并没有任何区别，都是以暴力夺取别人的家园。那贤者在提到厌恶猎魔人世界人类的这点时，是否也想到了艾恩艾尔精灵也是靠暴力起家的呢？他现在在游戏中表达的观点是 **解决问题应该晓之以情、动之以理而不是使用武力强迫别人** 。不同于原著中独角兽口中的刽子手，他现在是鸽派——提倡和平解决。这也是他选择说服希里去面对使命的一个原因，他认为说理可以劝服希里。事实证明，希里确实吃软不吃硬。

> **盖尔：喜欢我的新模特儿吗？有一点像劳拉·朵兰，不觉得吗？克利凡？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：身高吧。除此之外完全不像。**
> 
> **盖尔：啊，我真是哪壶不开提哪壶啊.....不如换个话题。**

代餐到全提尔纳丽亚无人不知的大贤者再次上线。这段盖尔揶揄贤者的剧情效仿了原著中艾瑞汀揶揄贤者的桥段。盖尔代表了原著中奥伯伦、艾瑞汀还有几乎所有艾恩艾尔精灵的想法，那就是希里身上劳拉的属性除了绿眼睛外基本等于没有，还没有随便找的一个女精灵身上的劳拉性来得多。偏偏最了解劳拉的贤者在原著中就看出希里身上浓浓的劳拉性【 **不愧是她的女儿** 】，他在实验室画的肖像画也暗示了他在游戏中对劳拉的记忆已经模糊。他记得要去爱她，可关于她的回忆已经被希里夺走。

> **盖尔：幸会，吉薇艾儿，所以是真的咯，** **燕子跟狐狸交上了朋友** **。**
> 
> **希里：** **别想挑拨我们，这只是白费力气。**
> 
> **There's naught you can do to make us turn on one another.**
> 
> **盖尔：阿瓦拉克胁迫过你，还记得吗？记得他曾经逼你帮国王暖床吗？他根本将你的身体当成片猪肉一样。**
> 
> **希里：我记得。但我也记得在我被抓之后，你是怎么叫艾瑞汀对待我的。我也还记得红骑士在凯尔莫罕做的好事。**
> 
> **盖尔：我不是来吵架的，证据在哪里？**

这段对话说明了两点：

1、CDPR并没有无视贤者在原著中监禁、强迫希里与奥伯伦生孩子的黑点。相反他们在此基础上续写贤者，正视了他过去的错误。贤者在游戏中也用行动表明了自己对希里全心全意的关心与保护。

2、希里并没有忘记贤者对她所做的一切，但她已经原谅了贤者，而且还用转移话题的方式开始维护他。希里的言下之意就是我很信任他，你别想挑拨离间，我已经原谅他了。你（盖尔）干的好事我也一件都没忘，但别指望我会原谅你。

这里的【被抓之后】，应该是指希里之前提到的阿瓦拉克莫名其妙出现救了她的那次，但当时她说的是差点被抓到。我猜测贤者上线救走希里的那次，希里已经被抓住了，但是可能艾瑞汀还没能对她做什么就被贤者给救走了。

> **希里：真的吗？除了艾瑞汀，还是会有其他想要利用我的人。之前是那些集会所的女术士，现在是我的父亲。** **甚至连叶奈法都......**
> 
> **杰洛特：你忘了阿瓦拉克。**
> 
> **希里：阿瓦拉克他不一样。他是为了不让我的天赋落到坏人手中或失去控制。这也是他教导我、保护我的原因。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你还是早些看清那些假象比较好。**
> 
> **希里：你什么意思？**
> 
> **杰洛特：总有一天，阿瓦拉克会向你要求回报。**
> 
> **希里：也许吧...但就算那样，应该也是很久很久以后的事。** **而且我相信无论如何，他都会给我选择余地，让我有拒绝的权利。**

**_甚至连叶奈法都......_ **

这段剧情洗白了贤者，但是崩坏了叶奈法的人设。这也是外网对贤者非常不满的一点，凭什么希里如此信任他？希里认为叶也想利用她。除了杰洛特，她最信任的就是贤者。这里，我要说明一下。原著中叶从未对希里的能力感兴趣，对她另有所图。她表现得正好相反，她全心全意教导她甚至愿意为她自杀。

我顺便来简单谈一下贤者与特莉丝在游戏中被塑造的角色形象，这俩人的改编续写都非常有争议性。他们的改编有相同之处，都同样借鉴了叶奈法的剧情（可怜的叶，蠢驴是有多不待见你）。在《巫师3》中特莉丝受刑对照叶奈法被威戈佛特兹折磨，贤者治愈希里伤疤的剧情是借鉴官方同人小说中叶奈法用魔法治愈希里伤疤的剧情。

我认为贤者的剧情在小说中并未被写完，他是个未完成的角色，而游戏的改编升华了他的角色意义。可特莉丝在原著中已经是一个完成的角色，生动且饱满。但CDPR为了加大红白玫瑰性格的对立，将《巫师3》中的特莉丝改编成一个温柔的邻家小妹形象：扁平且前后矛盾、角色工具人化，反而削弱了原著中有理想有抱负的女术士形象，不得不说有点可惜。

**_而且我相信无论如何，他都会给我选择余地，让我有拒绝的权利。_ **

回到这段剧情，希里又一次表现出了对贤者极大的信任，而且她认为就算贤者对她另有所图，她也是可以接受的，因为她可以有拒绝的权利。他会给她选择的权利也对应了后续剧情贤者回应杰洛特的【我不会强迫她做任何事情】，说明两人都考虑过这个情况，也都认可了双方平等的关系。

> **菲丽芭：要明白你生来就注定要成就伟业。和我们一起合作，并完成你的使命吧。一旦我们教会你如何控制力量，并将之......**
> 
> **希里：** **阿瓦拉克会教我......**
> 
> **菲丽芭：你确定吗？你真的相信他没有别的意图？**
> 
> **杰洛特：不，但我宁愿对付一位贤者，也不想应付整个集会所。**
> 
> **玛格丽塔：那些贤者总有不为人知的意图，他们脑子里根本没有利他两个字。就算你没有那个自觉，你仍然只是他的工具。**
> 
> **希里：如果没别的事了，那......**

> **叶奈法：菲丽芭颐指气使的样子，希里在房间里来回踱步。她停下来了。她好像说了什么?**
> 
> **叶奈法：** **菲丽芭的脸色变白了**

**_阿瓦拉克会教我......_ **

在小说中，女术士集会所逼迫希里以情妇的身份给科维尔王子生孩子来掌握政权，贤者逼迫希里给精灵王生孩子来延续长者之血，他们干的是一回事。但当女术士集会所再一次向希里抛出橄榄枝后，被利用的PTSD发作时她却本能地把贤者推到前面。人在预测会受到伤害时，第一反应就是逃避然后找到安全区躲藏起来。对希里而言曾经加害过她的贤者竟然就是她的安全区，这是有多信任！

面对菲丽芭和玛格丽塔强调的【你只是他的工具】，希里低头不语了几秒钟，然后准备离开。在出发去寻找太阳石的船上就能看到她一直都撑着额头在苦恼地思索着。这段对话使希里确实开始起疑了，她认真思考了这个可能性，所以才有后来她突然想去实验室看个究竟的剧情。

**_菲丽芭的脸色变白了_ **

如果不与希里一起去见菲丽芭，狼叶就会偷看到菲丽芭因为希里说了什么而脸色发白，根据前面的对话我脑补引起她脸色发白的对话是这样的。

_菲丽芭：我们会教导你直到你完全掌握力量。_

_希里：阿瓦拉克会教我。_

_菲丽芭：你真的相信贤者？他们为目的不择手段。_

_希里：嗯，我信任他。_

_玛格丽塔：他肯定有别的目的。就算你没有那个自觉，你仍然只是他的工具。  
_

_希里来回踱步_

_玛格丽塔：我们不指望你马上给出回复，你再好好考虑一下吧。  
_

_希里：我说了阿瓦拉克会教我。_

菲丽芭脸色变白

当杰洛特陪同希里的时候，会发表不信任阿瓦拉克的看法，而这个选项的希里也没让菲丽芭脸色发白。所以我猜测希里可能暗示了就算贤者对她另有所图，她还是选择贤者做她的老师。这种暗示使菲丽芭认为希里对贤者的信任非常深厚，再次拉拢希里变得非常艰难，所以她脸色变白了。

> **杰洛特：你说说看，你们怎么做到的？成天吹着笛子，画着优美风景中发情的独角兽，建造雕琢精美的高塔...结果把我们通通杀光，一点犹豫、一点罪恶感都没有。到底怎么做到的？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：你们人类杀死人界精灵，或是杀死矮人、树精，会有罪恶感吗？都是一样的...只是大家都自以为比其他种族优秀罢了。**

贤者在游戏中承认了他的优越感，从原著中利用和虐待独角兽、屠杀人类到现在，这也是一种角色成长。他为什么会有这样的转变，我猜测如下：

1、逃亡路上狐燕穿越了很多世界，许多高魔世界令人大开眼界，就连夜之城也足够两人震惊一会了，他从中发现了精灵在这些世界中只是非常渺小的存在。

2、他被诅咒成乌马的时候，在每天清醒的时刻看尽了世态炎凉。

3、受希里的影响。

> **杰洛特：现在情况看来，过不久希里就不用你帮忙了。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：** **你的帮忙也不需要。Nor yours.**
> 
> **杰洛特：没错，想做的事她就会去做，我也会支持她，你呢？准备好让她过自己的人生了吗？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：** **我不会强迫她做任何事的** **，我猜你是想问这个吧。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你第一次碰到希里，就将她囚禁起来。现在却为了保护她，不惜与族人对抗，转变还真大。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：首先，我并没有囚禁希里，是她自己找上我的，这是她的命运。**
> 
> **杰洛特：随你怎么说，快讲重点，你为什么要帮她忙？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：因为她的存在，是致命的危险。你看着她，看到的可能是一个人类、是保护的对象，甚至是个女儿。** **我看到的却是长老的血统，一股大到可以摧毁世界的力量。** **这种力量，绝对不能落到艾瑞汀这种权力熏心的人手上。我承认，我们的动机不同。不过，我们仍然拥有共同目标。所以你最好能信任我，最好别太猜忌。**

**_你的帮忙也不需要。Nor yours._ **

前面我就提到过，贤者绝对思考过失去希里之后的情况，肯定也已经做好了思想准备。但当杰洛特触碰到他的这个痛点——如果希里成功阻止了白霜，那他们之间的关系就到此为止。希里不再需要他的教导与保护，他也再也没有理由和她在一起。他立刻怼了回去，摆摆右手，一副非常不屑的样子，还有一种奇妙的酸味。因为就算希里不需要杰洛特的帮助，可他们之间的关系永远存在。不像狐燕，如果没有人愿意妥协那关系就僵死了。

**_我不会强迫她做任何事的_ **

杰洛特和贤者对话时总有点遮遮掩掩、旁敲侧击。贤者很快就能明白他真正想问的是什么。这个回应也说明了现在的贤者绝不会像原著中那样，用文字游戏强迫希里做她不愿意做的事情，就像希里告诉过杰洛特的她会有选择的权利。原著中意图控制圣杯（希里）的贤者如今决定放手。

**_我看到的却是长老的血统，一股大到可以摧毁世界的力量。_ **

杰洛特这次直截了当地询问了贤者帮助希里的原因。上帝视角的我们都知道贤者帮助希里的主要目的是借助她的力量阻止白霜，可这是狐燕两人一直保密到结局的秘密。他这里的解释是不能让艾瑞汀拥有一个能毁灭世界的核武器（希里），也就是他反对艾瑞汀侵略其他世界。

这段回答也是个自我暗示，贤者暗示自己对待希里就应该像研究者对待上古血脉后裔一样。在这点上，狐燕两人出奇一致。希里说他只对我的力量感兴趣，除此之外什么都没有了；贤者说我看她就像看一个核武器，除此之外也什么都没有了。结果一个躲在房间里看黄图、一个看到人炮友就把人实验室给砸了。果然身体比嘴巴诚实多了吗？

当杰洛特帮着希里砸完实验室回来后再次询问贤者为什么保护希里时，他却拒绝表露自己的感情了。他大可以说因为这个核武器自控力太差，他必须随着看管着（保护着）不然她一个不小心暴走那世界要毁灭了。我可真不知道原来大贤者还这么关心世界灭不灭亡呢。

> **杰洛特：我想再谈谈卡兰希尔这个人...你跟他熟吗？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：何止熟！这人根本是我一手创造的。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你是说他是你养育出来的吧。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：不是的。早在卡兰希尔出生前，我就开始栽培他了。有好几个世纪的时间，我不断寻找拥有操纵时空能力的精灵，把他们...撮合成对。卡兰希尔就是我长期努力的结晶，是我们的金童。没想到金童长大后，变成了罪犯。**

卡兰希尔是贤者从他出生前就开始栽培的金童，就像劳拉也是他参与培育用来开启世界之门一样，他们两个都是类似的工具人。可贤者爱劳拉、把卡兰希尔也当成自己养子一样看待，他对工具人从来都是抱有感情的。

他非常可惜卡兰希尔追随了艾瑞汀、成为了罪犯。他对这位金童是有感情存在的。但大战时，在希里和卡兰希尔之间，他还是选择了相处时间远远比不上卡兰希尔的希里。

> **希里：先前我们都在群岛的时候，阿瓦拉克提过一个实验室。他一度想要传送回那里取回某个东西，而且** **不愿意带我一起去** **，非常奇怪。**
> 
> **叶奈法：你不觉得这很可疑吗？**

**_不愿意带我一起去_ **

希里在思索女术士集会所所说的工具人时，想起来贤者在群岛有个实验室，这段剧情细思极妙啊。有两点值得探讨：

第一、 @[Auphiteus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auphiteus/pseuds/Auphiteus)提出的两人几乎形影不离，去任何地方都是同行的。所以贤者难得有一个地方不愿意带希里一起去，她就起疑了。贤者在游戏中非常诚实，并没有隐藏他的任何小心思（除了他对希里的好感），有问必答有求必应，虽然只有希里相信他。

第二、为什么不愿意带她一起去，我猜测原因如下：

1、不愿意她看到上古血脉的研究资料和家族树。

2、不愿意她看到女精灵/炮友。

关于第一点，希里先前就和杰洛特说过【他只是为了我的能力而已，除此之外什么都没有了】，她对这一点有着清楚的认知。两人肯定也就合作关系开诚布公地交流过，希里应该做过相应的心理建设，接受度会比较高一点。贤者这么了解希里，也应该猜到她心里对此有数，所以这个原因的占比应该比较小。

那么，重点原因就是第二点了。他们只是师生关系，就算老师家里有个炮友，那也是他的私生活，学生无权干涉。为什么还是不愿意她看到呢？因为 **女炮友的存在是对狐燕暧昧关系的一种讽刺、一种侮辱** 。而他显然不希望看到这种情况出现。

不管是哪个理由，都会导致希里掉好感。从结局前的对话可以看到希里早就下定决心要去阻止白霜，可能也有对贤者的好感这一层原因，但最主要还是她认同了自己的使命。 **她对他疯狂掉好感并不会影响她最终去阻止白霜，但会严重破坏他俩之间的关系** 。这才是他不愿意带她去实验室的根本原因。

希里起疑拉着爸妈偷偷去贤者实验室这段剧情像极了妻子怀疑丈夫出轨拉着家里人去捉奸，也确实“捉到奸”了。这段可以排上狐燕名场面TOP2的实验室剧情暗示要素过多、常看常新。多少狐燕党在此段剧情之后认同了CDPR之前给出的暗示并不是无意的，是有心为之。

> **希里：我们这样翻他的文件，不觉得有点没格调吗？**
> 
> **叶奈法：亲爱的，是你自己想来的。**

进入实验室，还没开始调查呢，希里已经暗暗觉得这种行为不太妥当，被自家老母亲都吐槽了。她可能到了才开始有点后悔，因为贤者曾经提到过讨厌她的不礼貌，而这种行为会影响他对自己的好感。

> **杰洛特：我想这是希里的画像吧。**
> 
> **希里：** **不，那才不是我，我的疤痕呢？**
> 
> **杰洛特：** **这绝对是你，嗯，他真的画得很传神。阿瓦拉克真的只对你的魔力有兴趣吗？**
> 
> **希里：** **哼。好好笑喔。**

我预估贤者在群岛实验室呆了一个多月，期间画了七张大触级别的疑似希里肖像画。肖像画内容如图所示，画中女孩是各种角度的劳拉/希里的脸+希里的衣服。

关于画的说法众说纷纭，我先说明一点：原著中从未提及希里与劳拉的长相相似，她唯一继承的是劳拉的绿眼睛。而在游戏设定中，希里与劳拉的五官长得很像，但并不是长得一模一样。在此基础上，我总结归纳了三种想法。

**1、贤者试图描绘劳拉，但他已经混淆了劳拉和希里，所以画中是希里的长相。**

【我不会让你连关于她的回忆也一并夺走】大贤者这不是打脸了吗？就连劳拉的长相都记不清了？现在脑子里全是希里的长相了吧！这是最为主流的想法。

**2、贤者画的是治愈好伤疤的希里，所以画中是希里的长相。**

贤者帮希里调配了治愈伤疤的药膏。原著中希里的伤疤非常可怖，是属于毁容级别的。游戏中已经细化成一条线形的伤疤——已经治愈了一半。如果再继续疗程的话，希里说不定能恢复原有容貌。但游戏里希里的伤疤已经不造成她容貌上的困扰，反而是她的一种标志。治愈到这份上，两人可能都比较满意了。如果真的完全治愈了伤疤，可能希里也失去了她的最大特色。我认为这种想法可能性较低。

**3、贤者假装自己在画劳拉，但其实想画的是希里，所以画中是希里的长相。**

这是我的想法。他刚刚在威伦实验室放弃了魔法灯，也放弃了和劳拉鬼魂交流的打算，试图告别过去与自己和解，他迈出了第一步。在群岛实验室的这阶段正是他自我抗争最激烈的时候，他现在满脑子都是希里，可他不愿意承认。他不画伤疤，这样就可以和别人（自己）解释我不是在画希里，而是在画劳拉。而这点也是希里否定的第一理由，认为没有伤疤的她就不是她。这两人又出奇一致地找到了同一个借口。

**_这绝对是你，嗯，他真的画得很传神。阿瓦拉克真的只对你的魔力有兴趣吗？_ **

就算两个人长相再为相似，神韵不可能一模一样。作为独立的个体，眼神、表情、气质都有细微的差别。作为养父的杰洛特一眼就能确定画中女孩就是希里，更因为这些画直接质疑贤者对自己女儿有暧昧想法。

CDPR美工的偷懒使得关于这些画的猜测更有趣了一点。在维吉玛，叶奈法展现给杰洛特看的希里近期肖像画就是这堆画里最左边的一张，所以蠢驴设定这张画代表的就是希里。

**_不，那才不是我，我的疤痕呢？_ **

**_哼。好好笑喔。_ **

接下来再来谈谈希里的反应。被父母戳穿两人的暧昧。希里第一反应就是借着伤疤立刻否定画中女孩不是她，第二反应就是用讽刺的语气去掩饰慌张。如果没有感觉的话，正常应该先思考一下父母提出的这种可能性然后再作出反应。希里很清楚两人处于一种暧昧的微妙关系中，她早就已经思考过贤者对她有好感的这种可能性，所以才如此迅速否定了两人之间的感情。从视频里可以看到希里这时的台词语速加快、语调升高，她不敢直视父母，逃离原地，完全是一种紧张的状态。

在希里离开之后，叶奈法暧昧地笑着和杰洛特对视了一眼。久经沙场、阅历丰富的狼叶很快就领悟到女儿心里的想法。

> **叶奈法：看来刚刚某人还在这里。**
> 
> **杰洛特：也许是阿瓦拉克的助手？**
> 
> **叶奈法：不，阿瓦拉克不像是会有助手的人。**
> 
> **杰洛特：嗯，蒸馏物？闻起来像......**
> 
> **叶奈法：马鞭草。**

狼叶这段对话直接否定了实验室女精灵是贤者助手的可能性。通过与外网狐燕党的讨论，我得知了在泄露文件中透露出的原版剧情里，有一段是贤者和杰洛特在狂猎的末日之船纳吉尔法上碰到了这位女精灵。她有间谍的属性，也就是说她呆在贤者的实验室其实也是在监视着贤者，但这段剧情被删除。贤者对她的态度从之后与杰洛特的对话中就可以得知他并不在意，所以呆在他的实验室就只能理解是个关系不错的长期炮友了。

至于马鞭草，叶奈法呛杰洛特是因为原著《一点牺牲》中与杰洛特曾有过露水情缘的小眼睛艾希·达文使用的也是马鞭草味的香水。根据同好 [@只偷窥不说话](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=494629142) 提到的【马鞭草的确是著名的西方传统春药成分】我又猜测了女精灵需要使用马鞭草进行催情，也就是他们之间的性生活并不如意。

> **杰洛特：这是长者之血的系谱，识自劳拉·朵兰。**
> 
> **希里：你从来没让我看过完整的版本，我都不知道亚甸的维德蒙特是我祖先。你是指那个用烙刑惩罚自己女儿的人吗，还是指把自己父亲眼睛挖掉的那个人？**
> 
> **叶奈法：是对自己女儿用烙刑的那一个。天哪，连我也没看过这么完整的版本。看来阿瓦拉克分析了劳拉血脉的所有路径，连我们以为灭绝的也在内。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你们真的相信他只有分析吗？如果他和我们的法师有几分相似，我会强烈怀疑他对劳拉后代的现状不会只袖手旁观而已。**
> 
> **叶奈法：我觉得我们无从知道精灵是否有介入血脉变种，或了解他们的介入有多深。**
> 
> **杰洛特：我们来看看他的笔记。**
> 
> **叶奈法：天啊，** **他花了两百多年在做这个** **。他是研究劳拉血脉的第一人，佛卡...嗯，这里还有提到希里。但到了后面，事情才开始变得有趣。他竟然尝试培育出像希里的血脉混种，但没有纳入人类血统。**
> 
> **希里：那是什么意思？** **是说我该到处找找，看有没有装着我亲属的巨大罐子吗？**
> 
> **叶奈法：别傻了！阿瓦拉克没有进展到那个地步。显然他的实验都失败了。** **你是独一无二的** **。**
> 
> **希里：所以我们才得对付狂猎。我们继续查吧，看看能否找到更有意思的事物。**

  
_**他花了两百多年在做这个**  
_

**_你是独一无二的_ **

这段剧情着重强调了贤者对上古血脉的痴迷，他是研究上古血脉的第一人而且已经研究了两百多年。原著里研究上古血脉的是威戈佛特兹，而贤者比他了解上古血脉的程度深得多。游戏里刻画他的这一点更加深了他对希里的渴求，无论是为他的族群还是为他本人。因为希里是独一无二的，原因有两点。

1、在他研究了这么多年后，尝试培育出像希里一样的上古血脉混种的实验却还是一直失败。他无法通过这个方法去复制一条上古血脉，就算复制成功了撑死也就是卡兰希尔的那种水平。山寨的总是比不上原装的，直到现在，这条血脉唯一的后裔也就只有希里。

  
2、从维基百科里可以清楚地看到，上古血脉从第三代开始因为龙凤胎被分化成两条血脉，直到希里的外婆卡兰瑟才终于又完整地结合了上古血脉，但她的能力并未成功激发。卡兰瑟的女儿帕薇塔继承了上古血脉并在《价码问题》中曾经爆发过一次狮子吼，差点震毁了辛特拉城堡。她成功激发了部分上古血脉的能力，只可惜她很早就被害死了。只有希里完美继承了上古血脉并成功激发了最主要的能力——穿越。可以说希里的基因基本就相当于是劳拉再世，完美继承了上古血脉的所有能力。 **贤者在等了两百多年后，终于又等到了真正的上古血脉之子。**

**_是说我该到处找找，看有没有装着我亲属的巨大罐子吗？_ **

希里在面对整面墙的家族树时，还有心情开玩笑，语气也并没有特别难过或者失落，她并不十分在意贤者着迷于她上古血脉的事实。但听到吃醋女精灵添油加醋的描述后，她却失望、伤心、生气、暴走要砸实验室， **她真正在意的是贤者是否喜欢她** 。

> **女精灵：你们怎么进来的？**
> 
> **杰洛特：你是谁？**
> 
> **女精灵：跟你无关，马上离开这里。**
> 
> **希里：我记得在提尔纳丽亚见过你。**
> 
> **女精灵：了不起，我以为你们人类都分不出精灵长相的差异。如果你们要找阿瓦拉克，他不在这里。**
> 
> **希里：我知道。**
> 
> **女精灵：你知道还来做什么？来监视他吗？** **每次你做了蠢事他都尽力去救你，这还不够吗？**
> 
> **希里：你又知道什么了？**
> 
> **女精灵：说来你应该会吃惊，** **但他跟我说了不少你的事。**
> 
> **杰洛特：希里，我们离开这里吧。**
> 
> **希里：不，** **我想听** **。**
> 
> **女精灵：他说你的五官跟劳拉很像，但我不认同，那种比较像从泥巴坑里喝水一样。但我想那个信念多少帮助了他的任务。**
> 
> **叶奈法：什么任务？**
> 
> **女精灵：你以为他是为了好玩才跟着你到处跑吗？连我看到你都觉得厌烦。**
> 
> **叶奈法：真是不可思议。你们还相信自己各方面都比人类优越。**
> 
> **女精灵：她不是人类，她是个劣等的混种。我们别无选择只能屈就于这种东西，实在是耻辱。**
> 
> **叶奈法：再说一个字我就......**
> 
> **女精灵：就怎样？你什么也没法改变。她必须去做她该做的事，才能让阿瓦拉克真正地摆脱她。**
> 
> **希里：如果他那么恨我，为什么不当着我的面说？**
> 
> **杰洛特：希里，你不会真的相信她吧？** **她很明显掺杂了个人的情感在里面** **。**
> 
> **希里：那又怎么样？如果他们这么鄙视我，他们应该不要管我的！**
> 
> **叶奈法：希里...**
> 
> **希里：干嘛？你怕我会把这里像凯尔莫罕一样夷平吗？真可惜我不能想做就做，不然我现在真想把这里** **夷成平地！**

**_我记得在提尔纳丽亚见过你。_ **

在原著也登场过的女精灵上线。在原著里她只用一眼便让希里明白了她对她的看法，合理猜测就是翻了个大白眼，对她一副高高在上、不放在心上的态度。但到了游戏中，希里一出现她就对她表现出极强的敌意并竭尽全力去挑拨狐燕两人的关系，这说明在她心中希里的危险度已经远远超过小说中的安全线。杰洛特也说了 **她明显掺杂了个人情感在里面** ，也就是她在 **嫉妒希里** 。女精灵说到的事情也是比较具象化的，所以我认为贤者确实和她谈话了，只是内容肯定不是女精灵添油加醋描述的那样。她为什么会吃醋？从她自己说的话里、实验室各个角落里都能找到线索。

_**每次你做了蠢事他都尽力去救你**  
_

**_他跟我说了不少你的事_ **

第一、不管女精灵怎么描述贤者讨厌希里：她做的蠢事、跟着她是利用她等等，至少说明了一点，那就是贤者就算和希里分开了，呆在自己群岛的实验室里，还一直会谈论到希里，而且说了她很多事情。对照希里从罗伏藤传送门一出来贤者就发现她来说，贤者真是时刻都想着希里，聊天无意中聊着聊着也会谈到希里，就和希里上线后和杰洛特聊天时不时变成老师吹一个道理。因为你 **无法控制自己的情感** 。

第二、在贤者实验室可以找到一份关于奥伯伦之死的报告，时间点也就是贤者离开实验室准备展开逃亡之旅前，里面谈到希里就像是在说一个工具人。在逃亡前，他确实就像原著里一样对她无甚好感，满心想的都是利用，也就是女精灵提到的【完成任务】。如果他现在的态度还和写这份报告时一样，女精灵完全没有必要摆出一副对付“小三”的“正宫”架势，直接像小说里那样翻个大白眼就过去了。可见，贤者谈论希里的语气与态度一定发生了明显转变，让她察觉到事情没有那么简单。

第三、贤者中了诅咒，都快要爆发了还在一个多月内画了七张肖像画，平均几天就画一张，这频率高得惊人。不是和女精灵在聊希里，就是在画疑似希里的画像，还用 **希里的五官跟劳拉很像** 这种理由来说明他画的是劳拉而不是希里。这个实验室虽然她从未踏及，她的影子却无处不在：家族树、肖像画、上古血脉研究资料、甚至连聊天都能聊到她。这两人独处时，【希里】含量也太高了吧。明明是三个人的电影，女精灵却始终不能有姓名 ——她真的没名字啊。不过我在原著分析帖里就提过，女精灵对自己的定位有着一定意义的误解。看她这么嚣张地挑衅希里，我还以为她和贤者关系有多好呢。结果后续剧情里杰洛特去问贤者的时候，人家却不以为然。贤者可能一开始把女精灵当成劳拉的替身代餐，现在把她当成希里的替身代餐。一个走肾一个还是走心的，这也是女精灵更加嫉妒希里的原因。因为贤者对希里还没开始走肾呢，就先走心了，而且贤者着迷的希里的上古血脉是她永远都无法拥有的。

**_我想听_ **

**_我现在真想把这里夷成平地_ ** ****

当杰洛特听出女精灵的不友善后，立即希望希里跟随他一同离开。因为他认为这种带有嫉妒情绪的话语真实性有待考察，并没有听下去的必要。可是希里却坚持要听完， **她太在意贤者对她的看法了** 。而当她从女精灵口中得知了贤者恨/厌恶她时，她却任由女精灵侮辱，难过地连话都反驳不出，双眼含泪泫然欲泣。在女精灵离开后，只剩父母陪在身边的希里也总算从打击中缓过神来，怒火烧心地想要砸了实验室出气。

> **杰洛特：** **阿瓦拉克对你有那么重要吗** **？**
> 
> **希里：那又有什么关系？**
> 
> **杰洛特：冷静点，那个精灵说得对。**
> 
> **希里：啊，你不会鼓励我一下吗？**
> 
> **杰洛特：你有劳拉的血缘，这是无法改变的。你也继承了她的天赋和力量。你有优秀的天赋，而且只有你可以决定要怎么运用。**

如果在这段剧情选择了给希里戴上劳拉的项链（继续当劳拉的替身），让她面对她憎恨的上古血脉，就是导致希里BE结局的坏选项之一。也就是说如果要让希里HE必须倾向于让希里不再成为劳拉的替代品，而事实上贤者也确实发觉了自己代餐代到真情实感的事实，也已经不再把希里当成一个单纯的劳拉替身。

杰洛特的这个问题也说明了他看出了女儿对贤者不一般的感情，虽然被希里照例给转移话题否定了。

> **希里：我们一定要马上回到船上吗？**
> 
> **杰洛特：你还有想看的东西吗？**
> 
> **希里：不在这里，是在印达尔斯费尔岛，罗伏藤岛那边。我遇见了一个叫史凯裘的年轻人，我想要......**

实验室剧情过后，希里 **突然** 就想起救助过自己的史凯裘了。你不是不喜欢我吗？还讨厌我？没事，我有的是人喜欢。气死你！这是种 **挽尊、逃避、赌气** 的心理变化。这个细节实在是太刻意了。

希里在游戏里一直非常信任贤者，这么坚不可摧的信任直到实验室名场面剧情过后，轰然崩塌。为什么？通过这段剧情，我猜测了希里对贤者如此深厚的信任除了贤者自身魔力高强、从不让自己失望之外，还有一点就是 **希里也能感受到贤者对她的好感** 。就像是暧昧中的男女能感受到大家处在一个微妙氛围里。她潜意识地认为对她有好感的贤者至少不会再次加害她。当女精灵的侮辱暗示了贤者对她的态度之后，她才有点崩溃。虽然她一直自我暗示贤者只对自己的能力感兴趣，他对自己的暧昧态度是自己的一种错觉，可真的被人当面说出来对她只有“厌恶”，她还是非常地难过——被以为互相有好感的人讨厌了，在此基础上建立起来的信任也就被打破了。

综上所述，名场面实验室剧情希里在明贤者在暗，暗示了两点。

1、 **希里非常在意贤者对她的看法和感情。**

2、 **贤者在乎希里在乎到女精灵/炮友疯狂吃醋，口不择言** 。

两人的好感都已经非常明显了，在他们刻意无视感情的时候，心动却已经到了无法控制的地步。有趣的是，狐燕双方在否定的同时，反而是旁观者清的狼叶/女精灵看得一清二楚。

实验室剧情是原著第二卷《命运之剑》中《冰之碎片》狼叶剧情的镜像版。叶奈法（阿瓦拉克）有一个长期的稳定对象伊斯崔德（女精灵），她并不爱他，但他给了她安全感。直到她遇到了杰洛特（希里），她开始动摇。一边是可能会带来伤害的真爱，一边是永远维持原样的稳定。叶奈法最终在伊斯崔德提出结婚这个她无法拒绝的理由之后，依然选择了分手。所以，游戏里的狼叶两人在看到女精灵时很快就能觉察到狐燕两人目前的关系，他们在回船后都去询问了阿瓦拉克。

> **叶奈法：我们去看过你的实验室了。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：我想也是。你们怎么会想去？直接问我就好了。**
> 
> **叶奈法：问了你就会公开所有长者之血的相关实验？不太可能吧。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：在我们对抗艾瑞汀的过程中，我不曾隐瞒任何有用的资料。至于长者之血，你们都知道希里与众不同。但** **只有我明白她非凡到什么境界** **。**
> 
> **叶奈法：** **也许你只是对她着迷？**
> 
> **Or maybe you're just obsessed with her?**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：** **是吗？I'm obsessed?**

**_只有我明白她非凡到什么境界_ **

前面我已经分析过，贤者研究了两百多年终于盼来了希里，她是独一无二的。可以说，贤者是这个世界上最了解希里的人（精灵），从家族系谱就可以看出他从希里出生就一直关注着她。而在原著里他也表示过他等了好久才等到她的出现。

_**也许你只是对她着迷？** **  
**_

**_Or maybe you're just obsessed with her?_ **

叶奈法和贤者同处于当事人（有一个长期情人）的位置，尽管他们纠结的理由不同，但叶奈法还是能感同身受，对他的真实想法猜到个大概。所以她直截了当地猜测贤者对希里有好感。

**_是吗？I'm obsessed?_ **

如果贤者对希里完全没好感，他应该直接回答No或者用are you kidding否定掉。贤者对此的回应是陈述句加一个问号。他说这句台词的时候语气放缓、语调上升、声音渐弱，像是陷入了思考。这在口语中表示一种不确定，一种对自我的怀疑。他内心还是不愿承认他确实动心了。

> **杰洛特：我们去了你的实验室。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：我希望你们没把东西弄乱。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你没提过艾恩·艾尔族主要靠你来了解希里的能力。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：我没说的事情很多。幸好这些事都不再重要了。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你对长者之血的血缘实验不重要吗？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：我进行研究是为了保护希里。** **保护任何带着劳拉·朵兰血缘的人。**
> 
> **杰洛特：我们在你的实验室碰到一个人。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：** **是吗？Did you now?**
> 
> **杰洛特：嗯，一个女精灵，声称你憎恨希里。所以你说要不计代价保护她是什么意思？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：** **不值一提。你真的期望我向你吐露心声吗？**
> 
> **Not at all. You don't really expect me to confess my feelings to you,do you?**
> 
> **杰洛特：也许你这些年来，都是希望能掌控劳拉。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：** **劳拉死了。我唯一希望的是希里能完成使命并存活下去。**
> 
> **Lara is dead. My only hope is that Ciri will fulfill her calling and survive.**
> 
> **杰洛特：我相信你。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：我知道。不然你不会让我接近希里方圆百里之内的。**

**_保护任何带着劳拉·朵兰血缘的人_ **

劳拉已经快变成贤者的挡箭牌了。口口声声说着保护所有劳拉后裔，结果这后裔到现在为止也就希里一个人，而且希里之前的那些祖先危难时我看他也没有出手啊。他这意思是还会保护以后劳拉（希里）的后裔。这么讨厌一个人还要费尽心思保护她（希里）和她的后裔，看来大贤者是自虐狂，忍常人所不能忍。但原著里希里让贤者自己上，他倒又不干了，这么能牺牲自己怎么这点小事又办不成了呢？ **进行研究就是因为着迷，无论是上古血脉还是人，傲娇贤者就是不肯承认。**

**_是吗？Did you now?_ **

杰洛特一开始提到上古血脉的实验时，贤者全程非常淡定地回答。但在他提出见到一个女精灵时，贤者避开杰洛特的对视，转脸看向旁边，眼神飘忽不定以掩饰内心的慌乱。作为老师与学生家长的关系，他完全没必要因为自己家里有个小情人就不敢面对学生家长。就算女精灵出言不逊，按照他先前的独来独往，他也根本不在乎狼叶对他的看法。所以，他这种心虚的表现完全就是因为此时他们的关系不是单纯的老师与学生家长，而是 **他被暧昧对象的父母“捉到奸”了。  
**

_**不值一提。Not at all.**_

贤者认为女精灵声称他恨希里这件事是不值一提not at all的，可能他认为女精灵的任何发言都是不值一提的，是无稽之谈。这说明了女精灵在他心里地位很低，没有感情可言。她所有的发言也是真实性很低的，没有必要拿出来讨论。

_**你真的期望我向你吐露心声吗？**  
_

**_You don't really expect me to confess my feelings to you,do you?_ **

在面对杰洛特比较含蓄的质疑时，他直接用反问的语气来拒绝回答。怎么，你还期待我把我的feelings告诉你吗？如果贤者对希里毫无感情的话，他直接可以说我没这想法。但他拒绝表露他的想法，就说明他对希里至少是有想法的。而且先前叶奈法问的时候，他还是自我怀疑了一会，到这时思考过后反而直接就拒绝说明了。我认为贤者察觉到了自己的感情，但他不愿意承认。他连自己这关都过不了，怎么可能还去和外人说？

_**劳拉死了。**  
_

**_Lara is dead._ **

贤者在原著时轻柔而谨慎地抚摸着劳拉雕像的手臂，语气在一瞬间改变了，如今总算能心平气和地坦然接受她的离去。这句台词语气平和、语调无起伏，神情保持原样，就很正常地说着一个事实。我认为这说明他已经放下了对劳拉的执念，他现在关心的是希里能否在阻止白霜后存活下去。

_**我唯一希望的是希里能完成使命并存活下去。**  
_

**_My only hope is that Ciri will fulfill her calling and survive._ **

阻止白霜就是女精灵所说的完成任务。任务已经完成了，工具人是死是活又关他什么事呢？如果真的鄙视憎恨希里的话，不应该希望她阻止完白霜后就原地去世吗？ **存活下去** 他完全没必要说。他不可能为了获得杰洛特的认可而故意说谎，因为希里已经同意阻止白霜，而杰洛特对他的低好感并不会导致希里拒绝完成她的使命。所以这句话说明 **他衷心希望她能全身而退** 。这么多年来，他终于走出了过去的阴影，将关心目标从虚无的劳拉变成了眼前的希里。

> **阿瓦拉克：吉薇艾儿只能等待。她必须与纳吉尔法船舰保持安全距离。**
> 
> **杰洛特：让我猜猜，这不是你的主意。**
> 
> **希里：当然不。和你们一起去才是我想做的事。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：但我不准，太危险了。**
> 
> **杰洛特：你没有权力命令她。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：有趣。吉薇艾儿说了一模一样的话，只差在她是用吼的。而且事实上我的确有权力，因为只有我知道如何启动太阳石。而要不要那样做的决定，全在我身上。吉薇艾儿已明白了这个道理，而你应该也会明白的。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：吉薇艾儿，你是否发誓会一直待在岸上？**
> 
> **希里：我有选择的余地吗？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克（摇头）**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：你要去哪里？**
> 
> **希里：去散步！还是我连散步都不能去？因为我有可能把我的腿摔断？**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：** **流着长者之血的人脾气果然总是较为火爆** **。**

贤者拒绝了希里上战场的想法，要求她一直呆在岸上，但希里从来都是口头上发发牢骚的同时，行动上也会按照自己的心意去做，完全不理会贤者的要求。希里发了一通脾气之后，贤者不仅没有不耐烦还帮她都找好了理由——不是她的问题，上古血脉都是这样的。游戏里的希里性格较之原著还要来得火爆点，游戏设定这也算是一种上古血脉的遗传。看来劳拉也是个暴脾气，大贤者就是喜欢这种性情的。

> **杰洛特：禁止希里的行动只会得到反效果。按照我以前的经验，到最后她终究还是会照着自己的意思去做。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：** **但愿如此。Let us hope** **.**

> **杰洛特：那是遗传自她父亲的脾气。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：我倒不这么觉得。恩希尔是个现实的人，** **希里则是理想主义者** **。**
> 
> **杰洛特：理想主义者？你在说什么啊？**

> **杰洛特：她似乎不太服气。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：没错，** **但我总不能把她捆起来传送到别的地方去吧** **？**

**_但愿如此。Let us hope._ **

杰洛特提到希里从不听管教，贤者的回应是let us hope，这点我还是不太明白他是什么意思。我猜测可能他的意思是我们拭目以待吧，希望她这次能听话点。

**_希里则是理想主义者_ **

这里杰洛特提到希里的暴脾气像她的父亲指的应该是他自己。杰洛特也是个冲动、暴脾气的猎魔人，在原著里特别明显。但贤者理解成希里的生父恩希尔。他可能潜意识里还是没有把杰洛特当成希里的父亲看待，在原著里也一直暗示他可以不用管希里了，有其他人（贤者）会帮助希里。

贤者提到的希里的理想主义是原著里希里青少年时期的性格特征，而杰洛特还对这种描述提出了疑问，这说明现在的贤者是这个世界上最了解希里的人（精灵），比杰洛特还了解。事实上原著里杰洛特一路追寻希里，可他们相处时间并不是很长。除去一开始在凯尔莫罕的两年，将希里交给叶奈法教导后，他们只断断续续见过几次面，直到结局三人团聚才又相处了一段时间。狐燕至少半年以上的相处时间足够他们深入了解彼此。

**_但我总不能把她捆起来传送到别的地方去吧_ **

这种情况贤者肯定是考虑过的，但没有付诸于行动。贤者一向预测得准、只做有把握的事情。但面对希里时，明明都是另一种选项更加有效迅速，他所做的一切决定却都得为她让步。他从一开始就不自觉地在为希里考虑。

> **阿瓦拉克：盖伯汉是赤杨精灵的贤者。他爱上了艾恩·西迪族的精灵迪莉安，但她拒绝了他。在白舰队要起航的那天，盖伯汉将太阳石当礼物送给了迪莉安。他相信等过一段时间之后，迪莉安会改变心意。若她对他萌生思慕之情，就可以使用太阳石，而** **就算相隔万里他也会为她回来** **。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：这是盖伯汉送给白舰队迪莉安的礼物。根据传说，她从未使用过这块石头，而** **盖伯汉则因抑郁而死** **。**

_**就算相隔万里他也会为她回来。**  
_

**_盖伯汉则因抑郁而死。_ **

太阳石传说的剧情影射的是贤者对劳拉的感情， **等劳拉回心转意他就算相隔千里也愿意为她而来** ，但劳拉死了而且最终还是爱着克雷格南，所以这封旧情书毫无用武之地。在传说中，因为没有得到迪莉安（劳拉）的回应，盖伯汉（贤者）抑郁而死。我认为这可能就是平行世界中贤者结局中的一个，但这次不一样了。

> **希里：** **我把我的心给你？** **这是哪门子的咒语？**
> 
> **"I give you my heart?"**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：** **这是一封旧情书，年代久远了** **。** **我说过了，这颗石头能让爱人团圆。**
> 
> **It's an old love letter. Ancient.**
> 
> **希里：我没想过我会对艾瑞汀说这种话。**
> 
> **希里：我把我的心给你，但我要带走你的头。**

**_我把我的心给你_ **

_**I give you my heart**  
_

**_这是一封旧情书，年代久远了。_ **

**_It's an old love letter. Ancient._ **

旧情书——太阳石作为狐燕文中的重要道具，能让爱人团圆。贤者这次把旧情书递给了希里，也得到了希里的回应。接近结局的两人就这么奇妙地互相“告白”起来。贤者在说这句台词时，语气温柔、语速缓慢，边拿着太阳石边靠向希里看着她，就像是借着解释太阳石说着自己的心里话——这是一封我给你的旧情书。

在女术士施咒阻止纳吉尔法船舰的离去时，贤者深深看了一眼旁边的希里，这时他心里在想什么？我有几个猜测：

1、希里即将又一次违抗他的命令，亲自上阵。他在担心她。

2、如果她坚持要亲自杀敌，他得思考给出怎么样的建议。

3、依据他们接下去的对话，他正在自己的两个徒弟之间做一个选择，他在纠结。

> **希里：一片寂静，完全没动静。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：这是陷阱，我们快逃。**
> 
> **希里：这次不能逃。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：不行，吉薇艾儿。** **你还没准备好，你还无法控制自己的能力** **。**
> 
> **希里：我会想办法，让开。**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：** **希里！Ciri. Ciri!**
> 
> **希里（回头看）**
> 
> **阿瓦拉克：冰......是咒语的作用。你要找到施法的法师，摧毁他的法杖。**
> 
> **希里：我不只会摧毁他的法杖。**

**你还没准备好，你还无法控制自己的能力。** **  
**

**_希里！Ciri. Ciri!_ **

希里果然要亲自上阵，贤者先用她还没完全掌握力量这个理由劝她留下来。遭到希里的拒绝后，贤者知道她这次真的要独自面对敌人了，连续喊了两次希里来阻止她，一次比一次语气激烈。这也是他游戏中第二次当着希里的面直接称呼她的真实姓名，他这时神情严肃，情绪激动，迫切地期望希里留下来，唯恐她受到伤害。再一次劝阻无果后，他作出了选择， **牺牲了自己的徒弟（养子）卡兰希尔来保证希里的安全** 。这个决定其实是艰难的，我前面就分析过，贤者对卡兰希尔跟随艾瑞汀的行为感到非常遗憾与痛心，他对这个徒弟也是有感情的。

  
听到了贤者的建议，希里露出了微笑。她对贤者的信任崩塌后，内心却还是愿意相信他所说的。贤者给出的建议可能也让她相信了贤者对此战确实毫无保留了。

  
希里最终离开，贤者总算允许自己脱下伪装的面具，他第一次露出了如此悲伤的表情。他此时在想什么？我猜测他难过的原因如下：

1、狐燕逃亡以来，这是第一次他没有陪同，希里独自去面对敌人，他担心希里上战场会受到伤害。

2、惋惜自己的两个徒弟刀剑相向。

3、为卡兰希尔的命运感到遗憾。

  
空无一人的码头，白雪纷飞都成空，他独自站着。兜帽遮去了他的大半张脸，让人看不真切他的表情。他低头看向平静的湖面，内心是否也风平浪静？

这段长达 **八秒** 的即时演算沉默地展现了他此刻极其复杂的心情。他并不是毫无感情起伏的人，他只是擅长伪装自己。

> **希里：阿瓦拉克说的是实话。是我请他帮忙把塔打开的，因为我想要进去。**
> 
> **杰洛特：难道事先告诉我你的计划会浪费你很多时间吗？**
> 
> **希里：对不起。我知道我要跟你说，但我担心你不懂。**
> 
> **希里：预言是真的。我看过许多被困在冰里的世界，我知道这个世界终将面对的命运。只有长者之血可以阻止白霜，只有我可以阻止它。**
> 
> **杰洛特：阿瓦拉克用那些假寓言故事把你给洗脑了。**
> 
> **希里：你错了。白霜的确将至。** **世界会一个接着一个冻结，所有生命都会消逝** **。** **阿瓦拉克给了我选择** **。我下了决定，我一定要阻止白霜。**
> 
> **杰洛特：一定有其他办法吧...**
> 
> **希里：笨蛋，你怎么拯救得了世界呢？你不过是个狩魔猎人而已。**
> 
> **希里：这是我的命运，与你无关。** **你一定要让我自己做个了结** **。**

我先来简单谈下我对希里如何阻止白霜的看法。

白霜在原著中一直都是非常抽象的概念，而在游戏里以一种人类冰河时期的表现方式来体现。只有上古血脉之子的希里能阻止白霜，那就得依靠上古血脉的穿越能力，但这个穿越能力其他精灵比如卡兰希尔也有。所以，我猜测只有希里能靠上古血脉能力到达白霜的源世界并且关闭或者毁坏源世界与其他世界的传送门，迫使白霜被困在源世界，就相当于是关空调。空调关闭后，室温（其他世界）也就会慢慢恢复正常。

回到这段剧情，就算希里误以为贤者恨/厌恶她，她还是没有和狼叶提起自己的最终使命。 **阻止白霜是狐燕两人之间心照不宣的小秘密，一直保留到了最后** 。

穿越时空任务中，杰洛特和贤者就路过了一个被白霜毁灭的世界。预言成真，白霜来袭，一个接着一个，没有生命可以幸免。迟早，猎魔人世界也会受到白霜侵蚀。这才是促使希里选择阻止白霜的主要原因。

狐燕开始逃亡时，我相信大忽悠家贤者肯定是开展洗脑大法，带希里去被白霜毁灭的世界看看，让她明白泰德•戴尔瑞——最后纪元确实要来临了。

希里憎恨自己的上古血脉，但她还是 **放弃了逃避自己命运的机会，选择了去完成自己的使命** 。这于她来说也是一种角色进步。因为，逃避永远无法解决问题。这个机会是贤者帮助她去面对并作出选择的。

全剧情分析完毕，我再来分析开头提出的三个问题。

**1、他们现在的关系究竟如何？**

他们是双箭头，明面上希里的箭头更粗一点。他们可能达不到狼叶真爱的程度，但是绝对有心动、好感甚至是欲望，目前两人都觉察到了但都不愿意承认。这段关系中虽然希里表现更为明显，但贤者在内心上却更倚靠希里的陪伴。一直孤独的人在失去了好不容易得到的长久陪伴之后，痛苦感是加倍递增的，他其实更需要她。

**2、为什么会有这种转变？**

首先，孤男寡女逃亡、异世界相依共存、无数次吊桥效应、每天朝夕相处这都足够产生感情了，兰伯特和凯拉就那么一次都成了，狐燕没理由不成。

其次，尽管贤者是有目的地保护和教导希里，但他给予的安全感是希里内心非常渴求的。希里长时间的陪伴对于陷在过去阴霾（劳拉）中的贤者来说也是一个放过自己的良机，他们都是彼此最需要对方的存在。希里热情而冲动、贤者孤傲而冷静，他们可以弥补彼此性格缺失的部分。

最后，游戏后期的贤者已经承认了屠杀异族是因为自己的优越感在作祟，希里也正视了自己作为上古血脉之子所需要承担的责任。他们在相互磨合中都有了一定的成长。这段关系于他们而言是有益的，它帮助他们改正缺点、有了进步，也让他们更加了解对方，不由自主地被对方吸引。

**3、他们的结局会如何？**

狐燕线的精彩与用心让我相信CDPR是真心在捧他们，在我眼里他们就是官配。但鉴于外网对贤者黑历史的争议以及狐燕党的式微，CDPR不会给出一个确切的狐燕结局，就连十周年纪念视频里也没有贤者的身影。当然他如果不是和希里一起来的话，是不可能一开始就出现在白鸦园中的。目前官方只出了一个狐燕手办，这也是蠢驴捧自家CP所能做到的最大限度的暗示了。

游戏结局的狐燕两人，贤者结局留白不明去向，希里在实验室被伤了心，看似不明朗但他俩HE的可能性还是有的。希里也不傻，冷静下来便能明白实验室女精灵在吃醋。贤者已经走出劳拉的阴影，现在只希望希里能阻止白霜并存活下来。他们都意识到了自己的感情，只是骄傲地不愿意承认。所以，狐燕突破关系的关键点只是一个非常简单的【谁先开口谁先输了】的问题。只要有人愿意放下倔强与自尊去捅破这层窗户纸——这个人大概率也是希里——那就能HE—— ~~再大吵三百场架，也可以去床上解决！~~

狐燕HE是命运的一个轮回。贤者不再纠结劳拉离开他的原因——她爱克雷格南，如此而已。希里在颠簸了小半辈子后也终于找到了她的避风港。贤者承认了他的优越感、希里承担了她上古血脉带来的责任。狐燕都不是完人，他们犯过错、受过伤，却依然能治愈彼此。他们在相互救赎的同时也完成了与自己、与命运的和解。曾经是敌人的他们也不会想象到这场命运般的亡命之旅竟会改变他们这么多，毕竟总会有 _ **比命运更多的东西** 。_


End file.
